Love
by dyeampierre
Summary: The two lovers are finally togther! Yuuki and kaname soon to be married but the two face their own problems that might break them apart. kaname with hidden secerts and problmes, his fears of losing yuuki fill his head. Yuuki once again is faced with Zero and who she really loves! Found out what happens!
1. Love

Yuki sleeps soundly in the warmth of the bed feelig time drift away from her; the windows closed hiding the outside light that is shining through raveling the morning sun. She awakens noticing that the warmth of her lover kaname isn't in bed making her heart beat quickly.~ Kaname… where have you gone?~

Yuki sits up, moving her hair aside. She climbs out of the bed and opens the door to their room. Yuki runs down the hall, knowing that he's leaving once again,alone at home with herself and her protecters.~ kaname! Don't leave me again not know….. Not when I need you~

Yuki runs down the steps with fast footing making the house echo along with her voice. "Kaname! Don't leave!" kaname turns around seeing yuuki running towards him and opens his arms smiling seeing her love for him. ~Yuki...~ Yuki runs into kanames arms hugging him tight. "Please don't leave… don't leave me….."

Kaname gasps hearing this and tilts her head up to look into his beautiful brown eyes that haunt her very dreams."I'd never leave you Yuki; I'd always be by your side my yuki. I'll be gone for a while but I promise I'll be back and well spend as much time together as u want."

Yuki smiles looking into his eyes and nods. "Please hurry back Kaname.

Kaname smiles "of course anything for you but let me leave this to you."

Kaname bends down kissing Yuki, who accepts the kiss kissing back with equal passion holding onto him tight,flowing into the kiss wantign to hold onto it and keep kissing his oft lips like this forever.~ kaname please come back safe~ Kaname pulls away looking into Yuki's face with love, putting his hand on her cheek givign her asscurance. "Please don't worry I'll be fine Yuki."

Kaname kisses her forehead and he hugs her one last timebefore leaving her embrace, Yuki hugs back tight but feels kaname pull away smiling, waving already turning to go as if breaking her heart every step he takes, the empty feeling of his warmth not their. Yuki stares feeling tears coming down her cheeks her emotions and her body feeling weak~ kaname...~

Kaname turns around seeing her cry ,his heart breaking at the sight of her tears wishing he could stay and her hold her. but instead he walks over wiping them away holding her once again, "I'll be back Yuki please understand, I'll be safe don't cry anymore your breaking my heart."

Yuki nods letting go of kaname who, turns away heading towards the door smiling back at Yuki and closing the door. Yuki goes to the window wacthing kaname leaving in a black limo, seeing kaname looking to Yuki's direction with longing and sadness. Yuki smiles waving to kaname who does the same to just make him leave, the limo drives off.~ I realize now, kaname. The man I love is all I want…. It was him all along and I realize it now more than ever~

Yuki puts her hand on the window looking out into the forest where spring begins slowly allowing new things come and go. Yuki smiles yawning, she walks up the stairs again into Their bedroomroom. She closes the door behind her and slips back into bed once again.

Yuki closes her eyes holding his pillow taking in every scent of his hair and body. she holds the pillow tightly feeling her eyes close and let the feeling and desires of having him their melt her away. Yuki falls into a deep sleep of happiness and joy. Letting the spring season flow into new beginnings.


	2. Dissapoinment

Yuki slowly puts on a dress with dinner ready, the smell of roast and sushi in the air attracting both Aido and Kain. "Mmmm mm mm Yuki it smells good in here what are you making."

Yuki giggles and trs to push Aido along with Kain out."Sorry boys but this is for me and Kaname. i want us to eat and talk outside in the garden near my favorite spot where the tree is facing the moon."

Aido gives Kain a look and Kain nods knowing the words written on his face. Yuki stops watching the two especially Aido who hides his expression quickly and gives a funny look. "Is their something you know that i dont?"

Kain walks away whistling and at the end of the hall runs up the staris into his room leaving Aido alone facing Yuki. "No, not at all Yuki." Aido smiles putting his hand on the back of his head trying to hide his sweaty palms and his nervous flinching. Yuki's eyes soon turning serious her emotions string and the crack of glass near by making Aido fall back looking up at her feeling her tower him in power and strength. "Aido... Tell me please..."

Aido sighs turning his face, feeling his nerves calm down and his sadness replace it."he wont be coming tonight, around midnight he'll arrive but i'm sorry Yuki please don't be upset he will call to speak with you about this."

Yuki felt the words go into her head and make her heart ache with pain. Her stare going right towards Aido making him look else where and stand .

The cold lonely feeling , the warmth leaving her, the only feeling left was her tears streaming down her cheeks blinding her sight in front of can hear Aido move close to her for a comforting hug but she pushes him away ,running up the stairs slamming her door.

She carefuly takes off she shoes and undoes her hair from its braid. Yuki crawls into the warm blankets as if a protective covering hiding her from the world, from the cold bed and the lonely person in it.

Her cell phone rings and she looks away from it looking towards the full moon, so white and bright.~why must he call and try to stay sorry...~ Yuki sighs hearing it ring again and she answers it in annoyance.

"hello."

"hello my Yuki im sorry for not coming tonight, i heard their was a dinner for just us two."

"yes...but it seems im not your importance it seems the vampire council is."

Yuki can hear Kaname chuckle at this as if it were a joke, her heart feeling squeezed by the minute.

"Yuki your my importance what i do is for us and for the well-being of vampires lives, i don't mean to make you feel lonely, to have you cry and wish for me. i hate to see you this upset and alone it breaks my heart being away from you."

Yuki feels tears stream down her face once again and her squeeze harder feeling her heart ache with sadness it almost kills her.~so...he knows how much depressed i get without him around~

Yuki nods and responds," yes, i feel that everyday im here even if i have my best protectors as my friends it kills me to have you around to have good memories and times together when your off and not around."

"oh Yuki your making me upset, ill come by midnight alright ill be sure to ease your pain and by morning will talk about this and ill think about not leaving tommrrow alright my love?"

Yuki smiles wiping her tears away with joy."yes Kaname ill wait for you home as aways come safe and sound , i love you."

"i love you as well sleep tight my love ill be their soon."

The phone call ended but Yuki held on to the cell phone tight as if she could still her his sweet voice like a music note playing through her head.

Yuki ay her head down closing her eyes letting his sweet voice drift through her head until she felt his warmth all over again.~


	3. Confortantion

Kaname smiles as he turns off his phone and begins to leave but a scent caught his attention and he stops to a hault.~something strange is in the air~Kaname looks aorund wondergin where this sudden smeel is comign form, when he sees zero in the cornor of his eyes leanign on the frame of the door.

"what have you come here to talk about now, your not allwoed here zero."

zero laughs and shrugs."just hanging around hunting down your kind as awalys doing my thing, but i did want to speak to you about something important."

kaname turns putting his hands in his pocket."what about?"

Kaname chuckles already guessing."if this is about tryign to take back my love Yuki you are very wrong zero, she is in love with me and will marry me by winter . ive been that nice to invite oyu and watch."

Zero comes and stands in front of him." im not im just warnign you not to hurt her in any way shes senstive and you know it."

Kaname looks at him his face serious, his anger buldiing slowly enough to lash out."why do you even try Zero, her love for me will be for eternity yet you should of saw her feelings for you when you had the chance rather then push her away it by bit."

Zero grinds his teeth and his eyes turn to a color unreconziable." i didnt push her away! i loved her! every minute i was with her! but you! you did shit just to get to her, killed people even your own kind and oyu stand here as if your an innocent piece of shit!"

Kaname within a second grabs Zero by the neck agansit the stone, a few stones fall down relving a takes out his bloody rose pinning it to Kanames chest. "Dare you to kill me Kaname, it only proves what a monster you are and proves how Yuki will neevr forgive you and come to me!"

Kaname chuckles and relases Zero but back slaps him whle moving away hits the wall again ,blood on theconror of his mouth and a few more wounds. "fool as if i would kill you here and now. one of these days i will but your lucky my temper has gotten very far, if youll excuse me i have Yuki to attend to."

Zero slowly gets up his face hardened." Yuki will awalys be mine, just like our last kiss we shared. the way she gave me her blood, shes still human no matter what. try all you like but shes Yuki the Yuki you loved ,the Yuki i love."

Kaname stops turning his head looking at him with red colored eyes his anger buliding to its peek. "truley! i knew her before you were born! shes was my family ,my meant to be bride! you dont know who she is unless you read it in our histroy! think Zero i gave you her, i gave her time to see if she would igrone the signs of who she was but i knew she was turning to her past, the truth! i gave you to her until she wanted answers that, she wanted me! not you she looked the other way from you to me! get that in your brain and maybe youll see things my way."

Kaname throws a glass plate at Zero but he shots it and it shatters into pieces."bastrad no matter what you say ill fight for her even if i die, i wont let her marry a monester!"

Zero grins but looks at Kaname with a hateful stare. Kaname keeps walking as he laughs, his emotions goign into a calm yet pleasant state of mind~such a fool he'll pay for those comments with his life some day~ kaname gets inot the limo and sighs feeling a much more heavier weight go onto his shoulders.

~maybe i should take Yuki to our little beach house maybe it will get her to cheer up and bring us closer~

Kaname miles to himself and rifts off inot a sleep. Soon he is awakened by the driver and he gets out the car quickly rushing to the house.~yuki! i missed you so much it hurts~

Within seconds he's in their bedroom where the beautiful Yuki sleeps her phone still in her hand and a sweet smile is on her gentle face~she looks so at peace its almost amazing to stare~.Kaname gets out of his clothes into his sleeping pants and shirt and takes ht ephone out her hand an dplaces it on the table.

Yuki snuggles inot his warm arms and sighs with smiles down at this and kisses her forehead and falls asleep into a nightmare he would never wish to dream~


	4. Zero's Arrival

Yuki wakes up a sleeping Kaname and smiles, she kisses him on the noise and his soft smiles opening his eyes slowly and poking her."you know its rude to wake me up Yuki, know youll pay for it."

Yuki gigles as Kaname contuines to poke and tickle her Laughter echoes the room and Kaname smiles stopping and running his hands through her hair."sorry if i woke you but we have a big day ahead of us."Yuki sits up in bed and looks donw at Kaname who gives her a confused look."what are wedding today."

Yuki smiles but turns her head."Zero made plans to visit us so hes coming today, i know you two arent on good terms but its best we settle things especially since were going to be married soon." Kaname sits up and looks at her serious and hard." are you sure about this."

Yuki nods."Yes please Kaname agree with me on this and i will let Aido and the others set up and well get goign ont hings please." Yuki kisses Kaname softly and looks inot his sighs looking down into her eyes ~ill be sure to act like nothing between us happned yesterday but i have a bad feelign about this~

"alright you win but im going to be in my office for awhile i still have work to complete alright?" Yuki nods smiling and hugs Kaname tight and runs out the room to tell the others.

Yuki waits as it hits around afternoon, lunch is all prepared and everyone waits sitting in the living room to wait. Yuki sighs looking out the window patiently but her thoughts keep roaming within her head. A black car pulls in from of the mansion and a figure comes out, yuki automactlly is out the door running down the steps and hugging zero, kaname leaves his office smelling the scent of zero and looks out the window to see them hugging.* just when I thought he would never interrupt us he does.* aido watches kaname but kaname turns to aido "watch him if he try's anything you know what to do."

Aido nods. "Don't worry kaname well watch."

Kaname nods his anger mounting but his expression hides it as he watches as they both slowly come in. "zero! I'm so happy you're here."

Yuki smiles and zero try's to smile back "yes me too you look better than before though."

Yuki laughs "I've always looked better silly." Zero rolls his eyes. "I mean your emotional well-being; your smiling more is it because you're getting married or your just happy here."

Yuki looks up to him stopping at the front door. "Yes both mainly, just being here and soon getting married to the one I love."

Yuki smile but notices what she said made zero turn his head his mouth in a line his eyes filled with emotion. Yuki touches his face turning it to look down at her and they stay there staring at each other, memories coming back to when he kissed her. "Yuki….. why."

Yuki pulls her hand away feeling the eyes of them all staring and kaname turning around walking away.* zero…why can't he see I love kaname, why does he have to do this to me. Why does he have to love me too.*

she opens the front door and letting zero in first and his eyes look around the house till he sees kaname standing there. * I knew I'd run into this asshole again.* his stare becomes angry, along with kaname staring back at him with hate.* seeing his face makes me that disgusted he's in my home*

They both stare at each other making the room filled with tension become award and aido and the others stand their feeling it. "How long will they stare at each other." Ruka whispers in aidos ear.

Aido shrug's "I don't know but I'm feeling as scared as what may happen if were not here."

Kain who is unaffected drags the two out the room into the living room, leaving yuki, kaname and zero alone. Yuki gets in between them and looking at one another.

"Look I know we have differences and things that went on between should be nothing but what friends share, so please stop looking at each other like that." Zero looks down at yuki and nods.

Kaname chuckles and zero looks up "what's so funny." Kaname looks directly at zero. "Oh nothing it's just funny to see how you still have feelings for her, clearly you just came here to convince her otherwise about our soon to be wedding that I invited you to."

Yukis eyes widen and she looks back at kaname who is staring straight at zero. "I came here to spend time with her, and yeah talk to her about things that don't involve you but me and her. Sorry if I'm reining your plans of having her for eternity."

Within one fast motion kaname is in front of zero his hand on his neck and zeros bloody rose pointing towards his chest. Yuki screams, making aido, kain and ruka come in. "stop it! Both of you! Stop for once!"

zero and kaname drift there stares onto yuki who is looking down shaking. "It's hard enough to have you both like this, I'm not a tool to use against anyone of you I'm just me. I didn't ask to fight or be with someone the other one is jealous of, these are my choices I make and they will forever be what I want."

Zero turns her looking down at her. "So you wanted to be turned into a vampire, to known about your past. A past that you yourself wanted to know, now you know you left all your human friends and family to be with him, someone who murdered, killed and did what he did to protect you and still does. Is that the life you want, to be this forever in this house locked away from the world with your own children and share the same fate as your own parents."

Aido, ruka and kains expressions turn to hatred and they get closer. Kaname stand there his expression turning to an evil side no one has seen. "I won't be locked here, I won't be a prisoner I have the freedom to do what I want and I'm given that freedom but I refuse! Don't you dare compare my future to my parents as if you know them! I won't end up like them I won't lock myself here! I can leave if I please and never look back but I won't unless kaname is by my side!"

yuki looks up at zero her eyes filled with tears and zero moves his head down looking into her eyes. "I wanted a future with you but once he turned you into this, I knew your fate was with him. But I love you even if you're the same thing I am, I could never regret someone like you ever but I hunt your kind and ill hunt you too. But I still love you and I want you to think about us maybe there is a future with us who knows, but I'll leave you this."

Zero kisses her lips gently leaving yuki standing their her emotions running through her head * no zero…please* her eyes wide open but he pulls back having ruka pointing her fingertip to his neck, aido locking his arm and kain opening the door and a car is waiting. "You don't ever put your hands on either of them, you aren't allowed here anymore you disgust us all your ride is here."

Aidos face pure with anger leads zero out the door ruka follows and kain shuts the door. Yuki stands their repeating his words in her head and lets the tears fall, she runs up the stairs to their room and shuts the door throwing herself on the bed.*~ . Is that the life you want, to be this forever in this house locked away from the world with your own children and share the same fate as your own parents~*

yuki cry's harder and holds onto the pillow tight. Kaname stands their anger on his face and he breaks something nearby making kain look at him. "If he ever comes here again his life well is taken by me."

Kain nods while kaname goes up stairs following yuki and going into their room closing the door. * if she wasn't so attached to him I would of twisted his neck for making her cry and speak of our family, but I won't make any mistakes in giving her what she needs and wants.* kaname goes by a crying yuki and puts his arms around her. Yuki lets go of the pillow and holds onto kaname.

* I can't choose between them, it's too hard. What can I do* "I know what he said hurt you but now let me speak; I know you love him as well. I see it. But I've always been there and I always will whatever you decide ill accept even if it breaks down my whole world."

Yukis tears continue to flow her silence wearing on hearing kaname words surprised but caught in a trance of loneliness. *nooo kaname don't, Please don't leave me too.* kaname kisses her forehead and slowly goes off the bed to the door. "Kaname…..please…don't leave me. Zero will always be my brother. I can never love him like I love you. No matter his words or even his kisses I can never love anyone but you….so please don't leave me all alone too."

Kaname stands their hearing this, his heart beats with echoes of joy and sadness at the tones of her voice. He turns around quickly going back on the bed and taking her in his strong arms "I could never leave you alone yuki, never you'll always be by my side. Shhhhh don't cry please I'm here yuki, and know that I know that you chose me it makes me happy to have you. So please let me take you somewhere calm and peaceful."

Yuki looks into his eyes and nods' holding onto him as kaname carries yuki in his arms out their room down the stairs to where kain is opening the doors and ruka and aido are in the car waiting for them. "Where are we going kaname?"

kaname smiles and kisses her lips. "Somewhere peaceful."

Yuki nods laying her head on his shoulder and holding onto him. Kian closes the door behind them and locks it falling behind them into the black jeep. As kaname sits yuki near the window he sits in the middle and kain squeezes in. luggage is in the back as the car moves into motion. Yuki moves onto kanames lap making kaname move over by the window giving kain room. Kaname holds onto yuki looking out the window with her as the spring flowers bloom and the sky brightens of a new found understanding.


	5. An Awaken Morning

The sun shines through the windows of the room highlighting Kaname Kuran and Yuki Kuran lay within each other's arms. Kaname is the first to wake, stretching his long arms and moving his dark brown hair looking down at yuki with a smile.* she looks so peaceful sleeping, so beautiful and happy*

kaname kisses yukis forehead and slowly moves out the bed to the bathroom. Kanakme brushes his teeth and washes his face. He looks at himself in the mirror seeing himself.* now that I'm fully hear to be with yuki its time I start to think about proposing, and I know the place that is perfect.*

kaname smiles and leaves the bathroom still seeing a sleeping yuki sleeping in the bed. Kaname slowly leaves the room closing the door quietly not wanting to wake her. Yuki hears the click of the door and sits up suddenly* kaname! No don't tell me you lied to me, please don't go!*

yuki moves fast opening the door to the bedroom door, seeing kaname going down the stairs in his sleeping clothes. Yuki follows still afraid hell leave. Kaname senses yukis behind him but continues into the kitchen* she must be worried id leave and she's still tired.*

he turns around in time to catch her arm and pull her close. "Yuki, I've told you already I won't go anywhere please understand that. I'm only going to make breakfast." Yuki sighs and feels her tiredness takeover.

"Go back upstairs and I'll bring you breakfast, you need your sleep." Yuki nods and kisses kaname quick "okay kaname."

They both smile and yuki goes up the stairs as kaname watches yuki goes into their room. Kaname goes into the kitchen and starts to make eggs and pancakes enough for everyone.

The meal of breakfast makes aido come down blinking his eyes and looking at kaname surprised. "I didn't know you made breakfast kaname senpai."

Kaname looks aidos way smiling. "Of course I do, I can do almost everything on my own aido. But of course I needed a few volunteers to keep my yuki company and the house in order."

Aido smiles and nods. "I still would have come even if ruka and kain didn't come."

Kaname smiles finishing the pancakes putting them onto a plate for everyone to take and onto another one where a tray is set up with a glass of orange juice, a flower within a small vase and eggs and pancakes. "Is this for yuki san?"

kaname nods "yes I owe it to her, for all those mornings I wasn't where I should be and I hate it even though it was for her and my sake of things."

Aido nods and smiles "it's good that you do, when she wasn't here she would stay up all night looking outside your balcony you both shared, I never seen her lose in thoughts and just still able to be herself."

Kaname looks up at aido with questions in his eyes.* I guessed she had no sleep only during the day, but I didn't know she would wait on the balconly.*

"aido, for all that you've done for her you should have some of this breakfast that I made for everyone. Enjoy."

Kaname pickups the tray of food and its display up the stairs as aido smiles watching kaname leave and lick his lips In excitement* Well thank you kaname!* aido hurries grabbing a plate and fork starting to dig in.

yuki hears a click at the door and slowly sits up and notices a tray of food, a red rose in a small vase and orange on it. Yuki smiles as kaname comes to her side of the bed placing the tray on her lap smiling "good morning my yuki."

Kanames kisses her forehead and goes onto the other side of the bed and watches her as she smiles looking at kaname.* I always wished he would do something special for me*

"good morning my kaname and thank you this is so nice of you." Yuki kisses kaname with a soft gentle kiss. Kaname accepts this kissing back putting his hand on her cheek deepening the kiss.

* I never felt this happy since ever* they pull back looking into each other's eyes lost in their moment together. Yuki blushes slightly and starts to eat her breakfast, she eats fast savoring the tastes within her mouth with hunger consuming watches and notices she's hungry something else " if you have a thirst I brought blood tablets."

Yuki finishes her food and orange juice. She takes the rose out of the small vase and looks at it as if a prize or token. Yuki puts it up to her nose smelling it and smiling.

Kaname watches her smiling and takes the tray off her lap kissing her cheek and letting his fang touch her cheek making her blush. Yuki looks at him surprised and gets out of the be going into the bathroom.

Kaname chuckles at this and leaves the room to go down stairs. Yuki brushes her teeth and lets out her long hair, and leaves the bathroom to change into a skirt and a light tank top matching. She leaves the room and walks down stairs to see ruka, kain and aido stuffing their faces as kaname laughs and cleans some dishes. Yuki smiles at this and laughs as well.

They all look toward her and stop laughing. Yuki smiles "enjoying your breakfast I see."

Aido smiles and nods "I sure am I! I love this treatment I wonder what else I get."

Kain punches aido in the arm as ruka gives him a kick underneath. Yuki and kaname both laugh at this.

"Well I'll think about getting you something aido as much as the other two don't worry." Aido smiles and sticks his tongue at them both.

"Please I do more work than aido does." Aido gives her a raised eyebrow

"what do you do? All you do is drink blood tablets and do your nails and I take care of her along with kains help!"

ruka stops chewing and shallows hard "I help in taking care of her, I give her style, and I do her nails and that hair! You don't know anything about style!"

kain rolls his eyes and ignores them continues to eat. "I know history better then you! I'm the smart one around here teaching her about our history and culture!"

ruka bangs her hands on the table ready o fight. "As if! I know half and you know it! I'm the girl here that relates to her when she's down, crying, and lonely. What do you do give her a hug and walk away! It least when she's thinking about kaname she's not thinking about anyone else! I'm here for her as a friend and protector!"

aido grinds his teeth at this but looks to see kaname looking at them two and yuki breathless.* ruka…. I didn't want kaname to know, how weak I was when he was gone….* "well! I am too! We all are her protectors and friends of the two! We do what we can for both! No matter if yuki isn't herself when he's not around but doesn't mean we have to fight whose better fit when it's all of us."

Aido stands up taking his plate and starts to clean the kitchen as kaname looks to yuki.* all this time, she was suffering over me. My disappearance for this long."

Kaname faces sadness and kain watches kaname and yuki. Ruka gives aido her plate and stomps off into the living room. Yuki slowly starts to head the classroom, her steps become faster and she runs past the classroom into a another room and shuts it closed hiding in the darkness , she goes into a closet hiding.

*why! Why did they have to make him upset! Ughhh, it's my fault. Yukis tears stream down her face and she stops hearing footsteps stop at the door. Kaname rushes after her* we need to talk, I must be with her. I must make her worries go away* kaname slowly takes his time to the room she's hiding. He opens the door to a library room and notices a figure crouched in and the sound of crying makes him turn.

* Yuki, please…. Don't cry* he steps in front of the closet seeing through yuki staring up and closing her eyes. He opens the closet door and takes her into his arms. "Don't cry yuki, I know you suffered but I didn't know how much until I'm here now holding you and hearing what everyone has said. Don't keep things hidden from me, please…. It worries me more than you can imagine. To see your face so sad rather then that beautiful smile on your face."

Yuki smiles and wipes her tears away as kaname puts her on her feet and she tilts his head down to look at her through the darkness of the room." I suffered more than you think, without you here I admit I was weak. I was lonely I felt not myself. They were right kaname but I can't be without you and I realized that. I want to make you happy and show me your smile everyday as long as I live."

Yukis hands go on his face stroking his cheeks. Kaname smiles at this putting his hands over hers. The house phone rings interrupting their moment and yuki runs to get the phone. Kaname follows and leans against the wall as she asks who it is.

"Zero…?" kaname looks at her his face serious.

"Yes, I'm here with kaname. Is everything alright."

Yukis face turns into worry. "Zero I'm always here if you need me, come over tomorrow or even later tonight if you're feeling ill."

Kaname gets tense and stars at yuki. "I'll see you tomorrow then bye."

Yuki hangs up the phone and looks at kaname. "I don't want him here yuki." Kaname starts to walk and yuki walks by his side

"kaname he's not feeling well, he should it least stay here if something is wrong."

Kaname stops as they are in the living room. "I don't want him here trying to drink your blood or anyone else of that matter this is our home."

Yuki gives him a look. "It's my home as well kaname, and anyone I know deserves to come here if they need help or want to spend time with me." Kaname looks intently on her. Kain, aido and ruka watch as if the TV was in back of them then in front.

"I'll always allow that but, I won't expect a vampire hunter into our home where your friends and I live. I don't want him to try and even take out that gun, I'll let him come but if he try's anything at all, his blood is mine."

Kaname turns away going to his office passing by her slowly. Yuki stands their silent "kaname… If he does anything his blood will be mine take. He isn't your responsibility to kill its mine and when that time comes I will do it, even if he starts anything."

Kaname stops and turns half way looking at her. Yuki looks his way and the silence of them both makes aido, kain and ruka to lower the TV more. "Then it's your job but if your unable I'll do it, but like I said if he try's anything hell regret it."

Kaname goes into his office closing the door making time stop for yuki.* what will I do know, kaname...zero please no fighting. Maybe I should talk to zero about it…no it might not help solve things…maybe I'll talk to kaname….* yuki sighs and goes upstairs to the library closing the door shut and walking by the window, she sighs lost in her thoughts afraid of tomorrow and what it might bring.


	6. A Getaway

Yuki wakes up as the sunlight of the sunset flashes her eyes, and she realizes she's in the arms of a sleeping kaname. She smiles but still in a tired state and sees aido sitting next to them on his iPhone texting and then putting it down seeing yukis stare. "You're finally awake."

Yuki nods. "Yes, but I'm still clueless of where were going."

Aido smiles "it's a surprise I can't tell but it is a peaceful place for you and kaname."

Yuki smiles but pokes aido "and a place for my friends as well."

Aido smiles nodding and lays his head on the window closing his eyes. Yuki sighs and looks up at the sleeping kaname and touches his face gently and then see his neck and her eyes turn red slowly. Ruka looks at her in review mirror and she sees yukis eyes. " yuki control yourself, I know you're thirsty but drinking his blood in front of us will only make us do the same to each other."

Yuki looks at ruka her eyes growing a brighter color but ignores her and licks kanames neck and prepares to bite his neck but kaname stops her with his finger to her lips in a sleepy expression. "Later yuki…"

he closes his eyes falling asleep. Yukis eyes change back to their normal state and she looks realizing kain is sitting up front with ruka and aido next to her and kaname.* where are we going?. It must be another mansion or something*

yuki feels her hunger come back but try's to bite her hand but aido stops her. "If you're that thirsty you can drink from me."

Kaname opens his eyes and hits aido on the head and everyone starts to laugh but aido. " owwww kaname I was just kidding she looked really hungry is all."

Kaname gives him a look but looks at yuki and starts to unbutton his shirt. " only I can feed her and it will awalys be me that she will drink form , I don't take that as a joke."

The car grows slient but ruka tightens her hands on the sterring wheel knowing she will soon smell his blood, kain notices and puts his hand on her shoulder giving her a look of asurrence and she nods. Yuki licks his neck and slowly puts her fangs into his neck moaning and holding him close. Kaname trys to contain his pleasure and enjoyment over this and lets her drink. She pulls back wiping her motih and licking where her fnags where and lays her head on his shoulder and he tightens his arms around her and looks straight ahead.

Ruka bites her lips in anger but stops in the drive way to the beach house, and leaves the car going to the beach house. Yuki sighs feeling gultiy but kaname caress her face slowly and she smiles. Kain comes out the car ready to go after her but opens the car door where yuki and kaname are sitting. Aido comes out the other side opening the trunk taking out the luggae.

Yuki comes off of kanames lap out the car into the fresh sea air, the wind gentle and warm. *kaname is right it is a peaceful place, a wonderful dream like place* yuki closes her eyes taking in all the sense of everything as aido smiles at her happiness with their luggage with the help of kain.

Kaname watchs her and puts his arms around her and whispers in her ear " this is our little getaway if you ever feel down or lost this is the place to unwind yuki, just like our honeymoon hide away that youll see."

Yuki smiles leaning into kanames warm arms. " I cant wait for that day to come, just you and me alone."

Kaname smiles at this and lifts her up off the floor making her giggle for him to stop. " kaname, heheh stop it!"

kaname chuckles and puts her down and she rans after him inot the mansion beach house, aido,kain and ruka look surprised at the couple ranning after each other in the house. Aido puts their luggae in their room and they all go off into their room. Yuki rans off outside down the steps ontot he beachy sand and suddleny feels zeros voice come back ~* I awalys liked the beach,its like a place to get away to forget who you are and just think of that one person your with~*

yuki stops running as the currnet of water washes over her* did I make the right choice…or is this just gulit* kaname chuckles and catches her in his arms winging her around ,yuki laughs a little as shes put down and facing kaname. Kaname notices her facial expression and his smile fades into a serious look.* she hasn't really fully decided has she, she loves us both* kaname pulls away slowly but yuki grabs his hand holding it to her face " kaname, i love you"

kaname smiles but looks away " maybe I should just leave you here to think, alone. I know now you haven't fully decided who you truly wish to be with , so ill give you time."

Kaname slowly pulls his hand away and turns his face slowly walking away but yuki goes after him " no! kaname please don't leave me, I love you please I want to be with you."kaname smiles and brings her tight and kisses her deeply and pulls away his heart aching.

" I could never leave you, only to let you choose." Kaname walks away and yuki lets him ,shaking and feeling her heart sink.

* I cant….choose, I love you more kaname…I do* yuki sits in the sand letting the sun set in front of her and the warm sun no longer keep her warm. The moon soon set in the sky but yuki still sitting their shivers with fresh tears coming.* so will he let me just sit here in the cold alone*

yuki hears footsteps and just sits their igroning them and feels the warmhands of aido on her shoulders. " I know kaname left you here but hes worried ,you need to come in eat, shoer and go to sleep."

I nod my head and let aido take me in his arms and carry me inside where kain and ruka were talking about a movie that was about vampires. As aido came in they stopped talking and looked at the shivering body of yuki and right away ruka comes over by them. "is she alright, ill warm up her food and put blood tablets in a glass, kain warma bath for her please."

Kain nods and hurries upstairs as ruka gets a plate ready with food that they made awhile ago and warms it in the microwave. Ruka hurries getting a glass of water and puts four blood tablets in it and makes a spot for yuki to eat. " is kaname upset with her."

Aido puts yuki on the stool and looks up at ruka. " no, he feels that yuki is confused about loving him he thinks she also loves zero."

Rukas anger mouts and she takes yukis heated dish out and puts it front of yuki who dives right in eating her rice, sushi and whatever else on the plate she stuffs in her mouth. " is he for real! Are you kidding me do you see how she look right now, and hes sitting in his bed watching tv as if shes choosen that low class vampire! She loves kaname I see it everyday one day that guy comes and his head goes into another state!"

aido looks at her surprised but looks behind her too see kaname leaning up agasnit the frame of the entrance to the kitchen and listens. Aido gives her a look moving his eyes toward kaname but she contuiens. " I don't mean to disrespect, but aido you see it their in love! What does that guy have that kaname does!"

yuki finshes eating and drinking her blood tablets and looks to ruka." He has a human heart, even if hes a vampire hunter. Hes my borhter and noting more, no matter how much he says he loves me and kisses me my heart belongs to kaname. And if kaname doesn't want me, then id rather be alone and never be known again."

Ruka looks seeing kaname their but isn't scared and warps her arms around yuki who accpects it. Kaname turns away quietly going upstairs. Aido sighs" you known you should respect kaname more then talk like that knowing he was right their listening."

Yuki opens her eyes and gets out of rukas embrace and heads upstairs leaving ruka and aido alone. " wow great way of making her feel even better aido."

Aido sighs outing her dish and cup in the sink " I was telling you, kaname means a lot to me even if I say things that are out of line. Hes like an older bother id do anything for but I know he gets hurt more then you think and with you just saying that plus yukis words affect him and now he might even consider killing zero, who knows."

Ruka cleans where yuki sat and looks up " he would do that yuki would stop him plus, I know yuki she loves kaname. Even if zero and her are like family he should know better then get inovled in something like this"

aido nods and leans on the counter top " maybe but he loves her and that wont stop him and it wont stop him from messing with yuki and kaname."

Ruka grinds her teeth " hes lucky I cant touch him or else he be dust in a second." Aido laughs

" hes the best vampire hunter ive seen and you know it so theirs no point in trying to even fight him. Besides yuki can handle him shes strong."

Ruka nods and looks up the stairs wishing she could find out whats happening. Yuki slams the bathroom door behind her and sheds her clothes going in the bath, igronign kanames voice as he knocks on the door. " yuki, please I didn't mean to leave you out their. I wanted you to think please yuki."

Kaname unlocks the door with a gush of power and closes it behind him. Yuki blushes but hides under the bubbles.. kaname comes by the bath and looks at her sitting and watching her carefully. " yuki, please forgive me."

Yuki looks at him her eyes filled with tears " why would you think I don't love you, the one person in the world id do anything for. You belive I love him, when I love him as a borhter."

Kaname looks into her eyes his eyes wet as if he cryed. Yuki reaches over and touches his face. " yuki no matter what you say deep in your heart you once loved him, I taste it in your blood."

Yuki pulls away from him and grabs a towel from the side and covers herself getting out of the bathtub. "no matter what I say that's what you belive!"

kaname stands taking herby the hand and his fangs enter her neck making her moan and she holds him close. He holds her tight drinking her blood and pulls away wiping his mouth. Kaname licks her neck of whats left of the blood and looks down at her. " like I said i tasted it in your blood like you taste and see horriable things from me"

yuki looks up at him " so, you just gonna leave me alone" kananme looks inot her eyes feeling himself shake * she loves us both yet she chooses me that's all that I want from her *

kaname falls on his knees feeling himself break down but yuki catchs him and holds him " kaname! Please don't do this to yourself please ill stay awalys by your said , I love you I want to yours forever like when we were children remmmber."

Yuki looks at him and he smiles alittle, yuki closes the distance by kissing him slowly. Kaname accpects this warping his arms around her pulling her down inot his arms. Yuki warps her arms around him letting the whole world drift. Kaname slids his tongue in her mouth enjoying the taste of her insides. Yuki accpects this moving hers into his kiss holding him tight.

Kaname moves his hands around the softenes of her neck and moves it near her towel and feels yuki move back and place her finger on his lips. " patience kaname please."

Kaname chuckles and kisses her neck and holds her up bridal style. " im patient, ive been for a very long time."

Yuki giggles and lets kaname carry her to the walk in closet where he sets her down leaving her to put clothes on. Yuki dresses into a t-shirt and shorts. Kaname waits on the bed while watching tv. Yuki comes out and jumps into bed snuggling to the covers next kaname who smiles and warps his arms around her. " yuki please forgive me if I ever hurt you."

Yuki frowns and kisses his cheek " don't worry kaname I forgive you and I always will."

Kaname smiles but knows that her words made him feel the gulit of his secerts in his heart. Yuki snuggles into his neck as they both hold each other and stay slient. Yuki falls asleep and kaname smiles laying her on the pillow they share, and he quickly leaves the bed turning off the tv. Kaname leaves the room quietly closing the door heading down the hall. Disappearing as the sun rises for a new day but yuki trailing behind as the secrets unfold.


	7. Secerts!

Yuki follows kaname down the hall keeping her at a distance form him and ruka goes into his office along with him. Yukis eyes widen at this but she follows anyway trying to hide her presence as she puts her eyes to the door knob seeing kaname by the window and ruka with her hands on his desk, "kaname,…. I know my feelings for you no longer exists but I wish to prove to you how much more better I could be then your yuki."

Kaname turns his head glaring her a look " so that's what you came here for, to tell me your feelings that I have no care for and try to make me leave my yuki. You're a fool for thinking that id leave her for you."

Kanames face turns into hate and seriousness that yuki shivers from.*wow I never seen kaname this way and to see ruka act like this* ruka comes around the desk pulling kaname close to her but his face still serious her eyes close to tears. "You don't understand how I really feel about you kaname! I love you what does he have that I don't."

kaname chuckles "everything, and if you think you'll guilt me into this I won't. I wanted to talk about yuki, knowing that I might once again go I need her distracted and happy. And this is what you talk about!"

yukis face gets sad*kaname….you promised* ruka pulls at kaname and he tries to break free of her grip not trying to her hurt her but her fangs grip on his neck and kanames blood soon is smelled everywhere. Yukis tears flow down her face and she opens the door with such force and ruka is pushed on the floor by kaname, he was also angry.

Kain and aido run in, in time and pick up ruka who's crying and pushes the two away. Yuki punches ruka in the face and aido holds yuki back. "Stop! Guys calm down!"

yukis tears overflow as kain takes ruka out the room leaving aido, and yuki all looks at kaname "you lied; you said you would stay with me! But all that matters is the stupid vampire council!"

yuki leaves the office and slams the door to their room locking it. Kaname knocks on their shaking with sadness and mixed emotion, "yuki please….open the door."

Yuki puts on her jeans and her sweater with her shoes ready to go and puts her hand on the door. "I can't be like this kaname, I want to be loved. I want to have you with me every day even though you're doing your best to keep me with you. You're not making me any happier leaving me…. You're making me wants to be with you even more killing me inside."

"Yuki, please…don't leave me."

kanames shaky voice slowly turning into a scared on.*yuki, I know you'll try to leave don't go to him ,don't leave me for him* yuki starts to unlock the door and lay on the floor crying* I can't do it! I can't walk out of here leaving him and just running to zero about my problems I can't do it!*

kaname grabs her into his arm and she cry's into his shoulder and they hold each there ,their emotions mixed. "Don't ever leave me, please yuki…don't go to him don't ..."

kaname sheds a few tears making yuki look up at him sad with despair.*kaname, I never saw you give me this much emotion * yuki warps her arms around him tightly and whispers in his ear "I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

Kaname gasps but warps his arms around her holding her tight closing his eyes and snuggling into her soft neck. Aido smiles at this and closes the door to their room leaving them alone. The house quiets down but the emotions and secrets let out.


	8. Intense Bloodlust

The sun light is let out within the room of yuki and kaname, their bodies warped in the blankets, there arms around each other, softly breathing. Yuki wakes up slowly sitting up and seeing the sleeping kaname turn the other way facing the windows. Yuki smiles at this and runs her fingers through her his hair slowly.* no matter what he will always stay by my side and it's only a few more months till we marry*

yuki slowly moves out the bed and goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth and the bathroom. She finishes and leaves the bathroom and quickly closes the bedroom door going down the hallway. Yuki enters the kitchen seeing aido preparing breakfast alone. "Good morning aido." Aido smiles "good morning yuki san how was your sleep."

Yuki smiles back sitting down and putting her arms on the island counter. " was okay, I'm sorry for my behavior last night and about ruka I knew she had feelings for kaname but I didn't know they were that strong…"

yuki looks away and folds her puts the eggs in the bowel and puts it on the table big enough for everyone. " I know… me either but…she left last night without kain and was going to start looking for her but I can bet she went back to the school or home."

Yuki looks up at aido and they share the same stare." I can help with that aido ." aido shakers his head," no if kaname finds out you left with me and kain to search for her he would be upset and worst he'll come after us and punish me!"

yuki giggles at his scared expression as he makes some morning noodles. "I know he would but leaving him a little note would help things and I think it's time we go back home and deal with certain things."

Aido nods putting a huge bowel of morning noodles that can serve everyone on the island and starts to clean. "maybe but this our final day here anyway well be leaving by tonight back home and yuki I think its best you spend some time with kaname ,I'll leave and look for ruka with kain and we'll call you if need anything alright."

Yuki nods giving up on trying and aido serves her eggs, ham and noodles in a bowel to her. Yuki starts to eat and smiles feeling big arms warp around her waist and feels soft lips on her neck." Good morning kaname." Yuki giggles and smiles.

Kaname smiles and whispers in her ear, "good morning yuki and good morning aido are you leaving to find ruka." Aido nods his head smiling at them both. Kaname sits beside yuki and begins to serve himself a bowel of food. "Well I overheard you two and for now you and kain can find her she needs to apologize for what she has done to me and yuki before she thinks she can come into my home being unforgiving."

Yuki looks at kaname and to aido while eating. Aido looks at kaname as he eats quickly and talks with his mouth stuffed. "Yes kaname, I need to be going now kains waiting in the car."

Aido puts his bowel in the sink and rushes out with his jacket in his arm, leaving yuki and kaname alone in the kitchen. *I'm all alone with kaname for the first time other than every other time.*

yuki starts to blush slowly and hurries to eat her food when she feels kaname touch her other hand entwining her fingers with his kaname and yuki looks into each other's eyes for a moment when they quietly eat. Once yuki finishes kaname takes her dish and his to the sink. Yuki stands up taking kanames hand and putting her other hand on his face. "Kaname, .I'm sorry for yesterday I know I must be the worst….."

kaname stops her with his finger on her lips and his other arm brings her close to him and his neck. Yuki feels her hunger for blood crave come slowly and her eyes turn red and she digs her fangs into his neck. Kaname moans at his and grips her back tightly and lifts her up on the counter and lets her drinks his blood. She slowly sucks his blood and some drips down his neck soon have the smell of his blood linger around the house.

Yuki pulls back licking at what's left on his neck feeling kaname rubbing at her eyes turn red as well and he licks at her collar bone and neck and digs into her neck sucking her blood as well having yuki in take a breath feeling such pleasure. Kaname pulls back and carries her bridle style to the couch getting on top of her kissing her deeply. Yuki blushes but warps her arms around him deepening the kiss.

Kaname moans feeling intense emotions and he runs his hands up and down her thighs but yuki pulls back breathing hard."Kaname, please…..let's wait till the time is right."

Yuki looks up at kaname with an innocent expression and he nods his head with a smile and kisses her lips again and sits up taking yuki with him. "Let's go for a walk on the beach just me and you."

Yuki smiles and nods her head. They both walk hand in hand on the sandy warm beach their voices hushed in a low tine so no one can hear them talk and laugh together. But what they both hear is the sound of the house phone ringing loud, the sound of calling for help.


	9. LOWCLass!

Yuki runs fast into the house before kaname and reaches for the phone.

"Hello?" yuki hears hushed breathing and notices right away its zero.

" yuki, I know this is wrong to call at a time like this but I need you and kaname right away ruka is going nuts we have here with us, her anger and depression got the best of her and nearly drank two girls now were keeping her locked. Kain and aido are here as well but they're here in needing mainly kanames help and yours."

Kaname stands their listening, folding his arms, he reaches over and presses a button on the phone and speaks, "we'll be there by sunset, be ready for us to take her and head to my house got it aido, kain you let the council know of this and zero mind yourself from yuki."

Kaname listens as shuffling is heard and aido and kains voice appears. "Yes kaname well be ready for your arrival."

kains voice appears. "Yes kaname I'll let them know of this."

The phone is given and the hushed voice appears from zero. "Yuki is my best friend kaname you wouldn't know what friends are if you had them yuki still has a choice to make, and all you're doing is making yourself more and more evil. What will you prove by just doing the things she sees as bad."

Kaname gently takes the phone form yukis hands whose been frozen in root hearing zero only, hearing his words sink in with anger and sadness. Kaname chuckles at this "I'm evil? You're the one killing off her kind and I do remember you saying she's on your list next, do you really think I'd let your hands touch my yuki. And do you even have the guts to shoot her with your bloody rose, you are one of us no matter how much you try to hate us believe me, when I say this the things you do will also prove how much scared shell be of you. She's going to be mine zero believe it, you might think you're impressive but you're not."

The sounds of anger fill the kitchen form the other line the sound of his teeth clenching make yuki close her eyes sitting on the floor and covering her head. Kaname frowns seeing this and his anger mounts. "Kaname, all the things you've done just to be with her are un forgivable itself, and yet you stand their thinking you're the impressive one! I may be of your kind but I'm more human then you blood suckers! And I want let yuki be one of you! Even if she is one. She may love you but she loves me and the kiss I given her still proves it, even before you ever saw us kiss!"

kaname turns to the window which shatters and he yells back, " well see about that when I come over there and make you a fool for touching her and making your low-class self-drink for her just for your needs!"

kaname slams the phone ending the call and picking up yuki in his open her eyes letting her tears go down her face she jumps out of his arms into her closet and quietly looks for something. Kaname watches his face turning to a sad shade. "Yuki….."

yuki grabs onto skinny jeans with a knitted blue sweater, a pretty white lace tank top underneath with short boots. She hurries into the clothes she picks put and brushes her hair silently as kaname dresses and stands their watching her movements. "Yuki, .forgive my behavior earlier. ….but he should know his place….."

Yuki puts the brush down gently and looks at him. "You should know yours before you judge anyone else, zero can sometimes be a jerk but you should know better he should as well but if he's going to act like that and be selfish that's his problem."

She passes by kaname who looks down at the floor his emotions all mixed up, but he follows her and takes her hand stopping her from reaching the door. "Yuki I'm sorry forgive me he just got me, upset he has no right to have yet alone even talk to you."

Yuki tightens her grip around his hand looking at him with a smile. " I know…and yet you can't help but want me all to yourself and away from the world but no matter how you tired just like mother and father I'll be in the world as always"

kaname smiled but his smile soon faded and he kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear. "I know but ill always be by your side and never let you go too far." Yuki smiles and brings along kaname with her outside where the car is parked and they leave into the dark full moon night.


	10. Cross Acadmey!

Kaname and yuki are silent as they drive on their way to Cross Academy, yuki stares out into the night longing to feel the cool air through her long hair, staring out into the distance feeling her soon hunger replacing glances at her seeing signs of her hunger and offers his arm onto her lap making her blush. "Kaname… No its fine… I'm hungry for real food."

Kaname still leaves his arm onto her lap and she sighs and brings it up to her fangs and drinks a little. Kaname sighs smiling and feels yuki push away his arm wiping her lips. "I'm surprised you usually drink more."

Kaname puts his hand on the steering wheel glancing at her. "I don't know I want something real to eat I wonder if well be staying long."

Kaname look straight ahead feeling tense. "Not very long, I have work to do thanks to ruka and plus we need to make preparations for the wedding yuki."

Yuki nods looking at kaname. "I know it least let's spend time with everyone instead of just leaving everyone like that..."

kaname grips the steering wheel, anger Pickering at him. " I will not give zero that safastcation to have you around him….I.."

yuki feels her smile fade and she puts a hand on his cheek rubbing at his soft lips that are turned into a sighs his anger slowly dissolving and turning into happiness. "Yuki…." Yuki giggles and pulls her hand away and looks straight forward to see the cross academy up ahead and her smile fades once again and her memories fill into her head.

*this is where it all started, and here I am…..soon to be married and coming back to my old home my old life as a human and yet….it makes me sick to my stomach.* yuki looks away biting onto her bottom lip and blood flows down from her chin. Kaname slows coming up to the gate and moves close to yuki kissing her bloody lips, licking and kissing.

Yuki kisses back and holds onto to him but kaname pulls but chucking and moves through the gate as it opens. "Remember I tease for a good reason." Yuki giggles a little but touches her lip with her fingertips.

" Being here makes me sick….." yuki looks away feeling her stomach and head ache, kaname moves his other hand into hers holding it tight. "Don't worry yuki, this will be quick. I promise you if you want you can stay in my old room and stay their till things are over."

Yuki shakes her head. "I'm not going to let you take this out on your own, not for one second especially with zero around here, and everyone else."

Kaname parks into the parking spot of the night class cars. Kaname looks over at yuki." …I can't let you."

Yuki turns looking at him "cant what! Be by your side, in a marriage we both are there for each other no matter what and even if this place makes me sick I'm going to be here for you and defend, so no buts about it!"

Kaname smiles and reaches over to yuki placing his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes. "Yuki… you're amazing and you are right and I'm sorry for not acknowledging that now let's go and get this over with."

Yuki laughs and kisses at kanames hand and exits out the car along with kaname holding hands to the front door of the night class dorms. They door opens for with Rima Touya at the door, her look blank and unemotional but serious. "I'm not surprised you two would be her just by your smell alone you woke everyone up" yuki smiles a little and kaname nods.

"You know why we're here, where is ruka?" Rima smirks "in the limo with kain out back aido is here getting some things straightened out, come in kaname.

"Kaname smiles as yuki and him enter. All the vampires standing before them in their night dorm uniforms stand before them and they all bow. *I can't believe their…..doing this...i thought...they hated me* yuki looks at the all including rima.

"Welcome back kaname and yuki the night class honors your return and we hope you both stay as long you please." Seiren stands up from her bow as the rest of the students follow her lead looking at kaname and yuki.

Kaname smiles at this returning a bow and holds yukis hand up as a treasure. "Thank you all for this most inviting moment I am happy that you have honored us with your presence me and yuki together and you all we be invited to our joyous wedding soon to take part during the next winter."

They all smiled and returned mummers of thanks you's and loud voices echoing the know dorm rooms of the night class dorm. Yukis smiles and holds kanames hand tight but soon he lets go departing and whispering into his bodyguards ear Seiren. Kaname gives yuki a passionate long kiss and departs leaving behind the stairs to the back of the dorms.

"Kaname…!" yuki try's to go after him but Seiren stops her. "I'm sorry yuki Kuran but since I am rightfully your bodyguard as much as kanames I must protect the Pureblood princess of the royal Pureblood family my dear yuki."

Yuki nods smiling but try's to go around Seiren. "I'm sorry but I'm the rightful wife for kaname kuran and I must protect, love and be by his side and I'm not about to let him go off without me and think I'm going to do anything stupid ,if you wish you can come with me in case."

Seiren nods smiling slightly and follows yuki out back the night class dorms to brick walk ways where kaname is talking to kain while ruka sits in the limo staring out into the night. Kaname sees them both coming and his expression almost unclear. Kain smiles seeing yuki and hugs her and seiren. "It seems you are joining our little group huh?"

seiren smirks "I've always been a part just never been around much." Yuki looks over at kaname who is talking to ruka through the window who is nodding. Ruka comes out the car and yuki suddenly feels her anger toward her appear the memory of that night so clear yet so easy to see her anger mount. A tree near by cracks and kaname notices smiling*her power has become so much stronger yet to see her this way makes me see her true love for me *

seiren notices this but moves back along with kain but keeps within range of anything going wrong. "I apologize for that faithful night yuki kuran but I had feelings for kaname like you, when you just nothing but a weak human and yet here you are the rightful pureblood princess of the kurans family and I'm nothing but just an ordinary vampire. I see the love you both share but it doesn't stop my love for him even if you two shall marry but I will protect you and t him at all costs throughout my lifetime."

Ruka bows and then stands again. Yuki looks at her her anger draining but still set in her mind. "I understand how you feel the love for someone that you wish you could keep forever within you but I love kaname I could never leave him ruka you were like a sister to me and the day you did such an ungrateful thing to me hurt me, it made feel like you betrayed me. I wouldn't do that to you ever, I forgive you but you need to realize someone else loves you too."

Yuki drifts her eyes to kain who blushes and turns his head putting his hands in his pocket. Ruka turns around looking at kain her eyes tearing up. "Kain… is what she saying the truth."

Kain slowly turns his head his eyes looking at her and he walks slowly toward her his hands reaching out to her face wiping her tears away. "Of course she is, she knew all along as much as everyone. To you kaname was the apple of your eye I was nothing but your trusted friend by your side and now that were here in this moment my love for you has never changed and never will go away ruka I love you."

Ruka cry's more and hugs kain; he warps his arms around her bringing her into such a warm embrace. Yuki smiles and kaname puts his arm around her shoulder. The air gets colder and yuki shivers and warps her arm around his waist. "Alright it's time we all go, serien go get your things, and kain and ruka get the car ready. Aido help along with yuki, let's go home."

Yuki smiles and kisses kanames cheek and serien rushes inside to get her things ruka and kain get the limo and smile. "c'mon you guys hurry up" ruka laughs sitting in the front seat with kain with her hand in his."Alright be nice you two."

Yuki winks and smiles serien comes out with her luggage and puts it in the talks to aido giving him his key to his car and aido smiles comes over looking down at yuki.*I should include her more, I know once were married that's what will happen but I don't want to wipe such a smile like that off her face*

yuki warps her arms around kaname who kisses her forehead. They walk together to the limo when zero appears looking at them both with hate. "Zero….." yuki turns around as kaname is already seated waiting for her to come in the limo.

"You know what's funny everyone gets their happy ending but me, why can't you do the right thing."

Zero looks at her his face serious but in pain. "Zero I'm doing what makes me happy and I know you're not happy about it but you're my best friend you are my family and kaname is my own love, you can't hate me for loving someone."

Zero sneers grinding his teeth looking at her. "He's a monster! And you'll learn that soon enough! I've always loved you! Even when we were kids when all your attention was on him! And now it still is! I'm done trying! Don't expect me to be at the wedding!" zero turns away disappearing into the night leaving yuki stunned and upset. Yuki shakes letting the fear unfold and the moon darkens in the night.


	11. Zero's Love

As yuki stares out into the window silent in the back of the limo, kaname is watching her movements, her expressions sad. *I knew he was hiding in those shadows but I let him off with a warning, but he had to do it, he had to break her into this...*

kaname clenches his fist in anger wishing he could have hit zero for making you yuki upset. Yuki feels his anger and turns facing him in their seat and she touches his clenched fist. "don't take it out on yourself, it was my fault I should of said sorry in a way that couldn't have hurt him." Kaname looks at her his face softening.

" No matter what you could of done yuki, he would still be upset. I took the one he loved the most away from him."yuki looks at him with hurt in her eyes.*no…..I offered to be yours kaname…*

kaname looks away feeling his heart beat in his chest waiting for an answer that might even separate turns his face to her. "No kaname I wanted to be yours, even when I was a human I loved you deeply as much as zero but you were the one that held my past and family in your hands. You held my future everything, and I wanted it, I wanted you along with it all and now that I have it I wouldn't give it up."

Kaname smiles bright and brings yuki onto his lap holding her in his warm arms. "oh yuki I never felt this happy in so long, your words are just so sweet my yuki."Yuki giggles smiling looking up at him and she kisses him lightly.

He kisses back lightly and kisses at her forehead and smells her jasmine scent hair.*she really does love me after all* "but, I need to settle things with me and zero, alone."

Kanames eyes opened quickly and his anger forcing his eyes to turn red." What!?"

yuki shakes scared feeling his grip tighten."Kaname, calm down...please. I need to do this; I promise you I won't let him do anything to me. I just need to talk to him and get things straighten out please kaname."

Kaname looks down at her his face serious, his anger holding. "How can I trust him? Someone who is willing to take you away from me and make lies to make you go agansit me."

Yuki touches his cheeks with both her hands directing his eyes towards hers. "I won't, my love for you is strong kaname don't doubt me! After what we've been through, never will I ever do such a thing, please let me do this …"

yuki kisses him passionately holding him tight and kaname does the same holding her kissing her their tongues rolling over each other with fierce passion and love. Yukis tears slowly go down her face and feel a strong force of wind pulling her back and open her eyes seeing kaname pushing her toward the open door. "I hope you come back to me."

Yuki falls out the car and disappears into the dirt road. The gates to Cross academy close and she sees the limo disappear and kanames sad face gone in the distant. Yuki cry's as she sits on the dirt floor and wipes her tears away holding her ring finger tightly.*I promise I'll come back kaname! I promise*

yuki stands and hurries as the sun rises, running a fast as she can with all her speed and strength smelling out zeros scent. *he's in his room* she sneaks as the day class students go to their classes, and notices him guarding.

Zero smells something familiar and quickly sees yuki looking at him hiding behind a pillar to come and quickly hides into the forest. Zero runs quickly going after her.*yuki! Did you come back for me…*

zero runs into the forest taking out his bloody rose, and then turns yuki standing in front of him not moving. Zero pointing the bloody rose not moving.*so…is this where this will end between us both...*

zero looks at yuki seeing memories between them drift into his head, the scent of her blood her tears….he puts down the bloody rose coming closer to her but yuki stops him with her hand on his chest. "Zero…..no."

zero takes her hand pushing it away and brings her into a tight hug." Yuki… do you know what you're doing, do you really want to marry him."

Yuki hugs him back but replays his question in her head. "yes…..zero. I do."

Zero looks down at her his face showing signs of tears and yuki wipes them away." I understand how upset you are, but I'm not human anymore. I was always meant to be with him and I knew it as a human we were connected in some way." Zero looks down at her.

"No! I was always second to him! Never me first, but when you found out I was a vampire you ran to my side giving me your blood, bringing me closer to you making me love you more than any man could. I knew you both had a history together that's why I tried to convince you to think about it, forget it! And be with me! But I knew when he talked to me about you I knew if he tried to make you what you use to be I would kill him, but when you protected him, I couldn't … do anything but pretend to hate you and wait till you knew who you truly belong with.."

yuki feels tears flow down her cheeks." I know….zero…I know but I need you as my brother….my best friend at my wedding, if you can't handle it, if you can't be there as my best friend to be happy for me then I know where you stand with me and kaname. Please know my love for you is as my best friend and my family member always but if you're ever right I'll come back to you…"

zero smiles through tears. "Then I'll be waiting for that day for as long as I live for you… "

Yuki smiles giving him a hug and zero tilt her head up looking into her eyes and yuki closes her eyes allowing him to kiss her one last time. Zero smiles and pushes her gently against a tree and kisses her passionately as long as he could hold playing with her tongue holding her agansit his chest.

His hands touching and gripping into her soft long brown hair his hands roaming where they could, yuki allowing it feeling her passion and heart beat flowing as one. Zero lifting her up into his arms whispering. "Please…. I'll take you somewhere where we could be alone..."

yuki opens her eyes and try's to protest but his mouth covers her entering her into a world of lust. She opens her eyes looking around noticing she's in zeros room*oh no…I have to leave. Before I make a huge mistake*

she sits up quickly and tiers to head for the door but feels zeros bare chest against her back and shivers. His hands go under her shirt making her blush feeling her boobs, massaging them making her moan in pleasure." Let me please have one last moment with you..."

zero whispers into yukis ear and she nods. Zero smiles lifting her up and placing her on the bed kissing her neck and licking at her is moaning and holding him but she tries to stop him. Zero pulls on her shirt but yuki try's to stop him but he smiles and licks at her neck and is opening his fangs and she shouts. "No! Zero no doesn't please."

Zero looks down at her and nods. "Sorry…I got carried away...I "

yuki sits up and kiss him passionately and zero responds already pinning her to the bed rubbing himself against her."Yuki….."

yuki looks up at him smiling but stops realizing what she was doing. "I wish I could make love to you but you're not mine, if you were I would give it to you a hundred times better."

Yuki laughs and zero blushes but he pulls on his shirt and hands over her shoes as she puts on her shirt." I know I was only going to give you a kiss but you almost over did it."

Zero nods. "I know I'm sorry about that my vampire side….kind of took over. But I'm sure going to be at that wedding."

Yuki smiles and hugs zero and zero hugs back*I finally feel happy again* zero leads yuki out of his room out in front of the cross academy where the gate is, where it stands unlocked. "You sure you don't want a car to take you home, it's a long way from here trust me."

Yuki laughs and smiles. "Trust me I'm faster than you think, I'll see you soon."

Yuki waves as the cross academy gate closes and separates them both but zero watches her leave and yells out." I'll be waiting!" yuki stops and turns around, "I know!" with the gust and strength of her might wind revolves around her and she disappears the the sun sets and a new night begins.


	12. Good-Bye

Yuki walks into her home mansion, the noise of giggles comes from the living room, and she looks in seeing ruka and kain kissing and cuddling. They notice her presence and stand."Yuki! You're here thank god; kaname has been locked in his room for a day now." Ruka came by her seeing her all muddy and dirty." Are you alright yuki?"

Yuki nods smiling, shaking feeling weak. "I'm…..fine…..I just need…kaname…" yuki falls back but kaname catches her and picks her up into his arms cradling bows quickly and comes over to kaname.

"I'm sorry...I knew we should of gone out to get her form the cross academy" kaname shakes his head. "it's fine….im just happy she's here and alive , get aido form his room and have him make dinner, help him out and make sure theirs blood she needs it."

Kaname smiles at them both and they smile back and hurry up the stairs as kaname follows along going into their room closing the door. Yuki try's opening her but she feels her hunger take over and she pins him to the bed and rips at his shirt licking at his soft smiles looking at her* I always wanted to see her lose control ,know seeing her lose control makes me want her more*

kaname smiles and grabs her into a deep kiss and he rips off her clothes without thinking and holds her naked body in his eyes turn a bright red ripping off his clothes moaning and groaning feeling his body underneath her smiles but stops her knowing his limits*even though I enjoy her touch I must keep my limits until our honeymoon night*

kaname holds her hands up above her and she tries to get out his grip but he quickly puts his clothes back on and carries her into the bathroom. Yuki gets out his grip and bites at his neck and drinks his blood and he lets her.*im that happy she has come back to me my yuki*

he moans at her drinking his blood and carries her by her butt and puts her in the warm water of the is pulled away by his neck and hisses as if an animal and licks his blood off her lips and chest and dips herself in the warm bath watches sitting by the bath. Yuki pops out and looks at kaname as if it were the first time she saw him and hugs him tightly, "kaname…I missed u so much."

Kaname smiles holding onto her back "I did too; I thought you weren't coming back to me."

Yuki pulls back looking at him. "What happened to me kaname, .I remember how I came here then something came over me I thought ...I."Kaname smiles and strokes her cheek." You didn't lose control you just didn't have enough blood in your system to control yourself without blood, so you went into a blood lust. And you forget everything you did until you drink blood and your normal and well."

Yuki blushes trying to remember what happened and looks at the mark on his neck, and touches his neck. "I'm so sorry I must have hurt you badly kaname." Kaname chuckles.

"Not at all, I enjoyed that you almost made love to me without realizing I was so close to losing myself as well, you do have that power over me you know." Yuki blushes red looking at him feeling the little memory appears in her head and she bites her lip trying to not remember. Kaname laughs and kisses her forehead and whispers in her ear.

" You were very rough but I hope you're like that on our honeymoon." Yuki feels something in her stir and become her inner dark side and she responds." I'll be as rough as you want me." Kanames eyes widen in surprise and he caresses her neck." I'll need to teach you how to control that inner dark side, all it wants are blood."

Yuki snaps out of it and nods. "Sorry about what I s-said I was I- um yeah." Kaname laughs and kisses her mouth slowly and she responds as they both pull back." It's alright yuki I like it when you act like this then being bad it's no fun."

Kaname winks and yuki blushes and splashes him with water." You're such a flirt."

Kaname chuckles and pretends to take off his clothes. "Well you don't mind if I join you." Yuki blushes and covers her chest. "No! Just stay beside me I don't want you in till I'm comfortable and don't look."

Yuki looks the other way and kaname nods laughing a little and sits right down by the tub looking at her. "I love you yuki." Yuki turns her head smiling, "and I love you kananme." Kaname smiles and gets up to get her a towel and some clothes."Kaname get me just sweats and a t-shirt please."

Kananme nods sending her a wink and leaving the bathroom into their walk in blushes as she cleans herself quickly stuck into thought*I hate it when he does that he knows how much I blush, I can't believe it though that we almost did it, just…like me and zero. Oh no! If he tries to drink form my blood he'll see what we almost did! Oh god stupid zero! What am I supposed to do.* yuki sits up and notices kaname with her clothes in his hand by the tub and looks at her touching her neck. "Did you mind….if I have a drink yuki?"

yuki shrieks and grabs the towel and her clothes and runs goes after her confused.*what is wrong with her? Her blood! He... zero!* yuki puts on her clothes quickly close to opening the door but kaname close it turning her around. "What did he do to you!" yuki looks down not looking at him and looks at him tears in her eyes." If I tell you, will you stay with me?" kaname cups her face wiping her tears.

"Of course I'll stay I will just be upset with him and maybe rip his throat off." Yuki shakes and kaname bites her neck quickly without warning and yuki cry's feeling everything end.

*zero….why did you have to do that to me... it was a trap* kaname sees into her mind everything flashing of what happened to her in his head, the way zero kissed her and how she freely let him and how he almost touched her but she stopped him and he let her and it all need.

He pulls back anger controlling him and he punches the cry's covering her face. "I didn't mean to honest kaname, I-I it wasn't real I was giving him the last of what h-he w-anted p-please don't leave me!"

kaname looks down at her shaking body anger in his face. *hell pay for this as much as she will*." …..I have nothing to say to you as of now…just...go."

Kaname goes over to the balcony cracking something, making yuki shiver and shake and cry more.*it's….over…no…* yuki gets up grabbing her boots and running out the room not looking behind her. Aido, kain and ruka see her, voices calling her name. Aido running after her kain and ruka going up to their room. Yuki moving as fast as the wind could take her.

*im not going to ANYONE, I'm going to die alone… I'm going to hide and never show my face again, I'll never forgive myself…*aido stops, huffing and puffing out of breath looking at yuki disappearing into the night with confussion.

*I thought they were okay?! What happened to them! Dame you kaname!* aido runs back to the house to tell the and ruka yell and argue with a silent kaname who stands near the balcony frozen in place.

"Bring me zero, NOW!..."ruka spins him around pinning him to the wall "what did you see tell us!" kaname chuckles. "I saw him kiss and almost lay his hands on my bride….. And now I made her leave to think about what she has done…. And I want him pun shined for what he has done…."

Ruka looks at him dazed. "It doesn't give you the right to toss her out! She could die or worse! Do you want her with that low class blood sucker?"

Kanames face hardens, "she won't go to him, and she's just disappearing."

Ruka slaps him hard looking him in the eye." You're a bastard! You love her and this is what you do!"

Seiren comes in from her room and holds ruka back." Calm down all of you!"

ruka lets seiren hold her back while kain stares at kaname shocked. "All those things you said, were for nothing kaname, it isn't her fault it was his. You should know that by now. Because if you let this get in the way of your marriage then you're doomed to lose her."

Kain takes rukas hand leading her out along with seiren clueless of the situation. Kaname feels tears run down his face but he falls onto the floor looking out the window in a daze.*I am a fool….*

aido comes in seeing Seiren, kian and ruka come down the stairs. "Well what's wrong?!" kain looks at aido as ruka and Seiren get their coats and shoes. " kaname drinked yukis blood he saw zero kiss and almost lay his hands on her which made him toss yuki out and now is making kaname stay locked in his room, this could be the death of them both."

Aido looks at him shocked but angered." I can't believe this….." kain continues, "me, ruka and Seiren are going to get zero and talk to him about his actions, while you also search for yuki and talk to kaname you are his best man and best friend."

Kain walks past turns watching kain." Don't worry…I will."

Kain closes the door and the car out front disappears with the sound of an engine.*kaname….why*

aido rushes upstairs and goes into kanames room seeing him on the floor looking out the window in a daze, almost like sleep."Kaname…why…. she was your everything. It's easy to talk to zero about all this but...yuki... how could you? She will break and crumble without your love like you, and you both will slowly die, slowly lose yourself. I know you more than anything, are you willing to have everything that you worked so hard to get and keep disappear and never have it again. Are you willing to be the cost of her life and yours alone? Zero will be dealt by headmaster Kaien Cross, I'll be sure to tell him of this news but you need to think about what you done and have the will to save her or lay here and die a fool."

Aido turns leaving shutting the door behind him leaving kaname looking at the closed door.

Yuki stays in on the left side of a cave looking out to the moon and the breeze of cold air*soon its winter….our wedding…it's all just a dream….*

yuki wipes her tears as she warms up herself trying to not think of her lust for blood and her hungry stomach. *I guess I don't need this then….* she looks at her ring finger where a big diamond shines but has no strength to take it off.*oh well…..* yuki feel her hunger drag on as the sun appears in the sky she bites on her arm drinking her blood and her tears flowing out her eyes onto her cheeks.*I'll never survive this long like this…I'll die within a week*

she pulls back but doesn't feel anything change about her hunger but torture her and make her feel dead inside. She hears the sounds of familiar feet coming for her scent and she gets up hurrying down the cave where a water fall flows and she climbs to the top where it leads deep down to another area of the forest.*I…..deserve. This...for what I done*

yuki jumps doing a swan dive into the water letting her life fall into nothing, she hears someone calling for her in a yell but closes her eyes, letting her lifeless body hit hard into the water, everything getting dark.

Aido screams out yukis name looking out from a high cliff*NO! NO! NO! NO!*

aido goes on his knees crying in pain and sadness, tears running down his cheeks.*DAME YOU KANAME!*

aido hits the floor with his fist in anger and rage , he hurry's running down toward the end of the water fall but he sees nothing his tears continue to run and head back to the mansion.*kaname…why…WHY!*

he slams open kanames door as kaname stays in the same position as before and looks over at aido."What is...it now...aido"

aido grabs kaname and punches him throwing him into the wall."SHES DEAD! SHE KILLED HERSELF BECAUSE YOU, YOU DID THIS! YOU BASTARD!"

kaname stares at aido his heart racing his face turning pale. "You're…lying."

aido throws him onto the floor. "I WOULDN'T LIE IF I CAME HERE IN RAGE AND DEPRESSION! NOW YOU FACE THIS, FOUND HER OR DIE WITH HER!"

aido stomps off leaving and pulling out his I-phone going into the kitchen. Kaname shakes but wipes his mouth quickly getting up and going out into the daylight.*no...my yuki can't be dead…no I won't allow this I won't…* kaname disappears leaving aido watching him from the front door praying that Yuki the Pureblood Princess still lives.

(Do you think that yuki lives? Or not? What will happen to zero? Found out and guess )


	13. Lost but Found

Yuki woke up, her mind in a daze her eyes soon readjusting to her surroundings, looking around she realizes she's home in bed. As if it were all a dream, what she did was just a nightmare, but then why does she feel so awful? She was laying in her bed with thick blankets covering her, her throat in pain and her nose stuffy. ~I'm home….but I thought…~

she sat up but felt a little dizzy she saw Kaname with a towel warped around his shoulders his sleeping pants and shirt on. His face strict as if holding in all emotions. Yuki felt tears hit her eyes and tried to speak the words I'm sorry.

All came out was a soft moan of pain that made Kaname's sad face with dried up tears show as his face turns to the sound of her voice and brings her into his arms.~Yuki….please forgive me….~

Yuki starts to kiss and hold Kaname tightly as Kaname does the same. The feelings of forgiveness warped in their embrace, their emotions easy to read if anyone was watching. "I'm …sorry Yuki...I should ...have ...just."

Yuki stops him with a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking." No…..I should have told you when I came back…and let you handle zero for his…actions. Instead of running away …and worrying you. And others….." Kaname smiles and kisses her forehead taking in her every scent making him want to hold on tighter.

Yuki smiles closing her eyes holding onto him, suddenly when she opens her eyes she realizes she's under water, looking around slowly feeling as if the air out of her is taking her away. ~It was an illusion…..just a ….hope out of my own…mind…..Kaname…will…never…..save. Me~

Yuki slowly feel her chest hurt the air slowly flowing out of her and her hands ripping at her throat wanting to breathe, to live. A figure far above her is shown looking down deep into the water , Yuki slowly moves one of her hands as if the figure was close to touch her, moving her arm up higher, stretching her hand. The figure moves back and jumps feels her eyes slowly close her body feeling lighter, everything flashing into her mind, memories of her life, her will to live trying to hold on but soon failing her.~Kaname…forgive …me~

Kaname slowly tracking down Yuki finds clues of her blood, and signs of her footprints. He kneels down touching her footprint closing his eyes and concentrating. Kaname quickly stands up, his movements fast where a small waterfall ran. ~no…..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO NO…..please may she live! ~

Kaname reappeared in front of the waterfall where the water ended in a small body of water. Kaname still smelling her scent feels his shoulders sag in disappointment as if giving up. He looks down at his reflection seeing the bags under his eyes, no sleep since her disappearance. His skin paler than usual, stress and not a drop of blood if only hers.

~Am I truly a monster? Did I kill her? ~ Kaname looks at his reflection deeply then notices beyond his reflection, a figure down below looking back at him with lighter eyes. He keeps staring trying to get more detail of the figure and sees bubbles popping up from the surface realizing its Yuki trying to breath.

Without thinking Kaname throws his jacket aside jumping into the water, he eyes opening seeing Yuki drifting further from him but his speed gets him closer, grabbing her into his arms feeling relief. ~Oh yuki…what have I done~ Kaname swims up to the surface quickly, putting her body on the grass and giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation.~ Breathe! Breath!~

Suddenly he pulls back panting and looking down at her cold and motionless body, water comes up from her mouth and her eyes open and close. "Yuki! Yuki! My love! Speak! I'm sorry! Forgive! Punish me! Anything! But live please! Please!" Yuki pants breathing slowly her shaky hand touches his cheek and she says slowly," ill always forgive…..you…just….never…do that again."

Kaname smiles feeling his own tears fall from his face onto her and he quickly wipes them away hiding his happiness. "Yes Yuki I promise I won't, I promise I will never do it again."

Kaname sighs feeling a weight lifting off of him, a worry of dying, and a worry of never seeing her face, alive, breathing, and happy ever again. ~this was my fault on my own part but its zero who is the cause for all of this and he will pay~

Kaname looks down at Yuki, her breathing normal but unconscious. ~I have to get her home then deal with that Low class pervert!~ Kaname picks Yuki up into his arms holding her against her chest and with such speed and ability there in front of the house without sense their presence opening the door his anxiety leaving him and his joy replacing it ready to jump up and down.

"Kaname! You found her! Oh thank God you did!" Kaname nods smiling and kisses her forehead. "I'm going back to Cross Academy, contact to Kain and the others I'm arriving there. While then take care of Yuki. Aido I'm giving you something that means more to life than anything to me, are we clear?"

Aido stands straight putting on a serious face but a funny expression. "Yes Kananame -Sama!"

Kaname gently places Yuki in Aido's arms and quickly heads to his car and leaves with the sound of a loud stands their watching him leave until he's gone and the only sound that's heard is the gate closing shut. ~he realizes now what he has to do and finally I'm happy that Yuki is safe and sound~

Aido smiles looking down at Yuki and closes the door behind him. Within a rush of wind he is upstairs in their bedroom laying her gently and carefully.~Kaname…forgive me if I take off her clothes…~

Aido within another fast motion strips off her wet clothes and puts warm ones smiles down at her slowly brushing her hair and laying it on her shoulder. He slowly moves her up on a pillow, he careful puts her quilt on her body and kisses her cheek. ~Yuki...please be okay when u wake up~

Aido moves back with no sound at all and hurry's closing the door behind him leaving The Pureblood Princess to sleep and dream.~


	14. Sleeping Beatuy

A bright morning Day beautiful and peaceful, the curtains were wide open within Yuki and Kanames bedroom. The balcony doors open to the reach cold wind of now an upcoming winter. Yuki lay in her bed still asleep from the events that happened yesterday.

Aido watches over her as he sits in a cozy chair with a book in his other hand and his eyes on Yuki with worry.~ she hasn't been up since yesterday when Kaname dropped her off and hasn't been heard from either~Aido sighs and looks out to the window knowing soon fall will be over and winter will come* Their wedding is soon, even if everything is done and all the planning is complete will this wedding ever happen?~

Aido sees a car appear and right away he runs out the room to greet whoever it is. Opening the front door he sees Kain, Ruka and Seiren standing there." Well what happened where is Kaname?!"

Kain sighs and looks at him. "He's dealing with Zero he is with Headmaster Cross at the Academy everything is fine I hope, how is Yuki?"

Aido sighs looking down. "Not so good she's been in bed since yesterday and hasn't woken up."

Seiren nods. "I'll watch over her for you, but first we should all eat, shower and get well rested if anything does come here."

Ruka nods as Kain and her walk hand and hand into the kitchen to make dinner. Aido and Seiren walk together upstairs into Yuki and Kanames room." So you're not going to tell me what happened at all huh?"

Seiren laughs a little." I'll tell you when I'm done showering and getting my head together."

Aido laughs and nods as he sits back done and she leaves the room. ~ I expected her to be cruel and harsh but she has a heart deep instead and she just needs a good friend~

Aido smiles at his thought and looks over the sleeping Yuki. A few minutes later Seiren comes in with long pants that are tight around her legs and butt. A long sleeve that also goes well with her skin tone and hair. Aido looks at her more carefully then he usually does and then blushes turning away noticing ~ I can't believe I'm looking at her In such a way,…she has no interest in me?...~

Aido turns his head to see Seiren is sitting beside Yuki looking down at her intently. Aido stands upcoming besides her standing looking over them both. "Will she ever awake Serien?"

Serien sighs and looks up at Aido shaking her head." I don't know…..only Kaname can tell, I can see that she is weak and needs more days in bed but her being up and about I doubt shell be."

Aido sighs." Kaname won't be back for a long while and for her to be like this will break him, their wedding is within two months and its getting colder. If she doesn't get blood within her system shell be dust or worse…."

Serien chuckles at this." She's a pure blood she won't be dust or a Level E shell be just like this, a peaceful long dead sleep."

Aido shivers at her words but nods knowing this is true." All I can say is she's breathing and alive, just wait until she awakes and I'll take care of her."

Aido nods and walks slowly to the door but turns around to look at Serien looking carefully at Yuki." Serien please...take care care of yourself, I don't want to have to worry about you."

Serien stands up her face flushes but already the Aido is gone and Seien stares at the open door. ~Aido…..~

Serien looks a Yuki and quickly leaves the room heading towards Aido's~I use….to like him….when we were children …we were so close but I turned so cold and now…thanks to Kaname and Yuki I'm warm…again~

She knocks on his door and it opens quickly and they stare at each other, their faces flushed." Is…their something you would Like to say Serien….."

Serien feels confidence full her lungs her hands touch his cheeks and looks deep into his blue eyes." Aido …..I love…you."

Aido blushes a bright red but he nods and places his hands over hers. "And …I love you Serien always."

Serien smiles blushing bright red, Aido puts his arms around her bringing her close for an intense kiss, their mouth on each other as if has been so long. Their hearts beating as one, their tongues sliding into each other's mouth making the kiss deeper and more pleasurable. Aido brings her into his room separating them form their passionate kiss closing the door leaving the two alone...~

" where is Aido?" Kain walks upstairs with a curious Ruka holding his hand by his side. "I have no idea but I smell his …blood!"

Kain runs to Yuki's room still seeing her in bed, Ruka rushes by his side but sees nothing and runs opening Aido room." Omg! Aido! Serien!"

Ruka blushes looking at the two and uses her hand to cover her looks at her and peeks in seeing a naked Serien and a naked Aido. Aido looks at the two of them not embarrassed at all and wipes his bloody mouth and kisses Seriens hand tempting her to continue with him. Serien smiles evilly at this but blushes at the company they attracted. "If you don't mind you two I would like to be alone with my new girlfriend, it's rude to not knock."

Kain and Ruka look at Serien in surprise. "Serious Serien?!"

Serien nods licking her lips smiling. "I ….know it seems so out of my character but I've loved Aido since I was a child."

Kain smiles and takes ruka by her hand. "Let's leave them alone, were not the only ones in love Ruka."

Ruka smiles blushing and squeezes Kains hand. "I know." They close the door behind them and they enter Yuki's and Kanames room. "Will she ever wake up?"

Kain shrugs putting his around her looking at Yuki as if she were a little girl in a coma. "I don't know…it's just patience and hope that we have to rely on know." As they both sit and eat dinner within he room, and Serien and Aido make love, Time passes and new things move moon Red and Dark soon turn into a heavenly night.


	15. Family

Kaname was on his way home, the feeling of his Yuki in his arms cold and unmovable still locked into his very brain. ~I will never forgive Zero even if his punishment is not to my liking I'll leave it~

Kaname felt his anger rush back but he drew in breaths to calm him down, After his leaving The Academy Headmaster cross decided to choose a punishment for Zero, making Kaname leave with fury of anger. I should of made that decision but I know better, as long as I have Yuki no one can take that form me~ Kaname looks out into the cold air, suddenly the smell of blood gets into his nose.~what…no!~

Kaname asks the driver to speed it up, the blood getting strong as he comes up to his house.~ It's…..Aido's…..and Seriens…~

He leaps out the car door, opening the front door up the stairs into their room. When he sees that Aido dressed in casual clothes, his arm around Seriens waist holding her close to his side while watching over the sleeping Yuki, Kain holding Ruka on his lap as she sleeps and snuggles into his neck. "Kaname"

They all looked to see kaname standing their but their smiles walks over the bed touching her face, feeling her breathing at a slow pace. "Why…hasn't she awoken?"

Serien looks down ashamed." We don't know….were sorry Kaname…"

Kaname feels his heart go slow and everything seem like time stopped. ~It…can't…be…she was moving…..she was alive….my yuki~

Kaname grip the sheets to the bed." I thank you all for being here with us both but please…I need to see what I can do…..all of you go and eat I'll be down. Soon."

Aido stares at kanames face, seeing his emotions like never before, Serien pulls on aidos hand to lead him out the room. "Come we should leave them alone, let's all have dinner like a family."

Serien smiles for the first time, making Aidos heart skips a beat. ~her smile is like a gift from heaven itself. ~

Aido holds onto her hand being lead out. Kain lifts up ruka in his arm whispering in her ear as they too leave the room closing the door behind him. Kaname takes of his coat and shoes getting into bed and slowly putting yuki in his arms sitting upright looking down at her.

~yuki…please. Wake up~

Kaname bends down kissing her cold soft lips gently and pulls back and sees no sigh of movement. He grips her tightly and shouts. "Don't you dare die on me!? I love you if you die I die too!"

Kaname cuts himself within one movement of his nail and buts his risk to her lips the blood dripping down into her mouth and down her neck and onto him. Suddenly he feels her heart beating fast, her pulse quickening and her eyes opening.

The glow of her red eyes shining into his and she grabs his hand drinking his smiles at this giving himself to her. "Yes...please drink me again Yuki."

Yuki drinks and pulls back sitting up licking at his risk and what's left of his blood. Her eyes fade into their brown light color and she blinks looking at kaname. "Kaname….what happened to me?"

Kaname brings her into his arms. "A lot my Yuki a lot I'm just happy your breathing and alive to marry me." Yuki smiles hugging Kaname tightly. "Me too." As Kaname pulls her into his arms and into their soft quilts, the night shines brightly and the stars are the rays beside the sweet twilight night.


	16. Desires Woken

The frosty cold air didn't even close reunion the union of them all sitting within the warmed Manson. Yuki, Kaname, AIdo, Serien, Ruka, and Kain sit at the table all together eating breakfast.

The story being told by Kaname and then one to each one of sitting their listening to each one careful, still shocked at the amount of days she was out. "Well that's the end of our story so is everything clear to you know?"

Yuki nods but then a thought passes into her mind~zero~ "what happened to Zero?!"

Everyone at the table stared at her their looks serious, soon turning into angry looks. "He is being taken care of by Headmaster Cross, I would have taken care of him myself, but you would have hated me for it."

Yuki looks over at Kaname her eyes filled with fear and worry. ~I caused this all…it's not his fault, .only a little. ~" Kaname that's not right to do, it wasn't that bad what he has done."

Kaname slams his glass on the table, it cracking slowly and glass pieces within his hand, blood flowing from his feels she shake and tremble but look down at her plate. "He did do something! He tried to take what was rightful mine! And your incconece! I will not let him get away with this! Not even if you say not to! It is not your fault because he used your old desires agonist you!"

Yuki looked at Kaname, his anger directed towards her in a way she never felt before. She felt rukas hand on her back moving up and down to calm her emotions. "Kaname please let's not raise our voices she just woke up and we should all be happy about this. Your wedding is soon and I know you're excited for that."

Aido smiles at yuki who smiles back while he cleans the glass form Kanames hand and tries not to look down at his sits down by Serien smiling at us clears her throat finally read to speak. "I know what he did hurt you but I didn't let him get the best of me. I love you and I'm ready to put this behind us and get on with our lives together for eternity."

Yuki reaches for Kanames hand which is healed and holds her hand tightly feeling him tremble. ~oh yuki forgive me for my temper~ soon everyone cleans up the table, and Yuki and Kaname go into his office for private talk. "Kaname …I'm... "

Kaname stops her by bringing her onto hs lap into the warm armchair. "don't say sorry I should, I shouldn't have act the way I did to you today, I missed you so much and thought you died.. I knew I would die as well. Without you in my life I would be nothing."

Yuki feels her tears flow down her face and her arms go around him tightly, her kisses trailing up his neck to his cheek and then his soft lips begging for her kiss. They lips move not a deep passion, their tongues deep in their mouths and there blood pumping fast. Yukis hands running through his soft hair while kanames touching her soft back and pulls back smiling at Yuki.

Yuki licks at his lips wanting something she never seemed to want, but her hands start to move touching his neck and soft chest. "I never had such feelings like this until I heard our wedding soon coming I'm sorry kaname."Yuki blushes looking down at her hands.~I never been this close to kanme but now I feel like I want more from him , I want to be as close as I can, skin to skin. Blood to blood…it's like something in me desires it~

"it's your long lost desires you have not looked deep into, now that were this close you desire it to be true and understand I have so much control over mine but seeing you like this makes me want to lose it all just to touch you in such a gentle way."

Yuki shivers feeling his hand touch her cheek cupping her chin making his eye contact directly towards his eyes. "Kaname I've always felt your gentle touch no matter what and ill always give bit freely but I can't help it I just want to never let this feeling dissolve I want you..."

Kanames eyes look at her so passionately his hands slowly move up and down his neck and cup her face, trying so hard to contain himself. "oh Yuki, I love you more than I can bear."

Yuki feels tears shed down her face and Yuki cups Kanames face. "Neither can I my Kaname."

They both kiss each other slowly and begin to push their kiss deeper again their arms warped around each other, the fire place burning as if feeling their heat reflect off the fire itself. Suddenly the door slams open a scared white place AIdo is at the door."Kaname! Yuki! Hurry its Zero!"

They pull apart and Yuki looks to Aido. "What happened?" Aido looks at kaname and his breathing slowing but the others behind him. "He's turned to a Level E..."

Yuki freezes her heart slowly moving fast and her fear rolling into her head. ~nooo…it can't be, this is my fault~

Kaname holds Yuki tightly and looks to Aido."Get the car ready well be out to head to the Adcamey is their anyway of saving him!"

Aido looks down as Kain and Ruka head down the hall outside to get the car ready. "I don't know,….it happened a few minutes ago if we can stop it before midnight then he is saved but he needs blood he use to desire."

Kaname grips yuki with anger but sighs letting her go. "I know what have to do, and I hate to do it when I know we've gotten this close my Kaname but I promise I won't betray you."

Kaname looks into Yukis strong gaze nodding and letting her slip off his lap. "Let's get going then c'mon all of you!"

Yuki grabs her jacket from the corner of the room and heads down the hall with Aido, Serien and Kaname by her side. As the day soon drifts away the time they have left soon is slowly disappearing and soon willing to take Zero away from them all…~


	17. A Faithful Goodbye

Yuki Sits in the jeep as she sits in the second backseat in form of her a Serious Serien and Aido are in silence As they Approach the Academy Yukis heart races, her limbs frozen in place staring out at the window, ready to leapt out and rush to his side. ~ I can't believe him, he let him do this to himself over me~ Kaname tightens his arm around her waist watching her carefully. ~that idiot! Making her worry and act this way with me, hell pay for this for sure~

As Kain parks, yuki runs out the car as fast as the wind can carry her. She can hear her name being called loud and the smell of Zeros blood filling her nose making her stomach turn.~ I'm coming zero~

As yuki runs down deep stone steps where she's never been before and suddenly smells it, his blood thick and heavy attracting her own desires for blood lust as well. Yuki walks slowly trying not to let his blood get to her and as she approaches a metal door, she opens it slowly seeing Zero chained to the wall. ~zero! ~

Zero looks up at her his eyes opening wide, red and bright. Yuki closes the door shut seeing the only sign of light within the window shine down in between them. "Why….are you here for?"

Yuki walks and sits in front of him and looks him right in the eyes feeling pain, seeing his pain. "I came here to save you, you need my blood and I'll give it to you without a problem."

Zero turns his head to the side not wanting to look into her eyes, the sight of them almost like the past. "Why… explain to me why?"

Yuki looks him in the eye with a serious tone. "Because you're my family, you're my best friend your everything that made me a human being into who I am now and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Zero turns has his head looking at her a smile slowly appeared and he reaches his hand for her. "Then help me."

Yuki rolls her eyes and moves closer loosening her button down shirt and draws closer to him .Zeros eyes turn into a bright red color, his hands grasp her back tightly licking and kissing her neck slowly but gently and slowly inserts his fangs into her neck.

Yuki closes her eyes filling herself want to drift away and not see anything within his mind that might disrupt her in anyway. He grips her more tightly drinking deeper making himself moan at her blood and Yuki bites her lip feeling her own blood drip form her mouth down her neck and chest.

Zero pulls away licking at her neck and moving to her lips kissing her. Yuki blushes at this and try's to pull away but his grip grows tighter making her squeak in pain. Zero pulls back licking at her neck again lusting more for her blood. "Stop! Zero no more, stop before I pass out."

Yuki puts her hands on his chest pushing him lightly away. Zero takes her hands in his looking into her eyes. "Why him…?"

Yukis heart beats faster and she turns her head. "Because its awayls been him zero you know that and I love him and I love you but I love you as much as a brother."

Zero expression turns cold and he brings her close to his chest with rage. "I'm sick of being second two him! And I won't let this happen again! I love you and I awalys will!"

Yuki feels tears well in her eyes but looks the other way, "I wish you wouldn't have to feel this pain but know my love for him will never die, just let me go and I'll let you go please."

Zero looks away loosening his arms on her, Yuki moves out of them and rips the chains off his hands and ankles and stands. Zero sits there still looking down at the floor. Yuki grips her hands turning slowly into fists and the wall crumbles a bit. "I'm tired of this! Both of you! Enough I'm done! I love kaname! I love you as my brother! If you two keep playing with me in such hurtful ways I'll leave and never come back!"

Yuki storms out of the door up the stairs walking down the brick stone path. ~Zero…why you can't understand, you had me when I was human and let me go….why. Now od you fight for me…why can't you support me..?~

Yuki sits on a bench looking at the now frozen water fountain within the middle of the cross paths. Zero comes out of breath stopping to see Yuki sitting there in thought. Zero sits near her on the bench. "I'm…sorry….for everything, you were always there for me and now I should be here for you. It's just hard."

Yuki looks to him tears down her cheeks. "What's hard..?"

Zero smiles wiping her cheek with his thumb. "Not to love you and have you forever, that's why…I'm going to be gone for a while and I promise to write to you and come on your wedding day."

Yuki cry's more moving onto his lap holding him, Zero holds her tight smelling her as much and as best as he could. Yuki feels zero stands up and put her down giving her one soft kiss on the cheek before straightening up and his back is facing her. "I'll miss you yuki, goodbye for now..."

Yuki stands trying to reach for him but within a gust of mist and wind he's gone.~ Zero…thank you~ Yuki smiles standing there as if her human self has cried tears of joy, and her new self-smiling for the future~


	18. Baturlette party!

Yuki looked at herself within the long mirror a month has passed soon her special day would come,~its almost time for our wedding finally after everything~ Yuki smiles at her curled long hair as she fixes her knitted sweater and fur boots.

Suddenly Ruka storm's in, wearing black leather pants and high heel boots and her black fur coat. "Ohhhhhhh no! You are not wearing that if were having your baturlette party! I planned this party for you and your entertainment and mine alone! Get into a sexy outfit let your hair loose let's get sluty! C'mon!"

Yuki blushes turning to the loud Ruka. "Ruka that's unlady like of you to say what happened to you being polite and sweet with me."

Ruka rolls her eyes. "it's times like this theirs is no point to be like that I'll always be sweet with you since were close but right now there's not a time for that especially when this party is gonna happen soon!"

Yuki shakes her head looking at ruka."I don't want this party, I wanted to spend some time with Kaname, and he doesn't even want to do this party for himself at all."

Ruka laughs and flips her hair. "Hahahaha please Kain has something good planned for him trust me, even aido is in on that party. You don't know Aidos dark side when it comes to this stuff trust me, when you were out you should of saw how hot he was with Serien."

Yuki blushes red, "what do you mean?!"

Ruka turns her head trying to hide her amusement, "forget it, I'll tell you that story when were drunk, now let's get you into a more sexy outfit." Yuki puts her hands out moving back slowly.

"No please don't if you dare come close I'll tell kaname."

Ruka laughs taking off her fur revealing a tight black flowy shirt with sparkles, as she comes close. "Don't make me call Serien she'll have you do what I want."

Yuki feels her on the back of her neck stand, "I thought you guys were my friends, my protectors, my family let's just please go to dinner and not do anything bad."

Ruka shakes her head, "we are all of those things but right now its best if we make you grow up a bit, kaname likes sexy girls."

Ruka winks at Yuki making her shake and tremble.~I didn't…know that…~

Ruka frowns and brings yuki into a hug, "don't give me that sad look, today is a good day for you it's all about fun and happiness just smile."

Yuki smiles hugging her back tightly. ~I really need to lighten up, everything is okay, Zero and me write back, me and kanameare closer, everything's at peace why must I think back on the past so much~

Yuki sighs pulling back from the hug and points instead the closet to a black tight dress and a leather black jacket near it. "You bought me that last weekend when we went shopping at the outlets and I told you I would never put them on but I guess it's not a bad idea to try."

Yuki smiled a little as Ruka cheered and walked over to her closet grabbing both the clothing items and stripping Yuki quickly. Yuki closed her eyes and when she didn't feel rukas soft hands touching and pulling on her, she opened her eyes looking towards the long mirror a smile on Rukas face in background. "Now you look good, wait until we go downstairs to the Limo and say bye to kaname."

Yuki blushes as she tries to push down her tight dress down but couldn't, she looked at her curves within the dress showing off her long legs and heels now black matching well with her hair. "Wow Ruka, I must say I do look good but sluty."

Ruka gave her a look, "that is kind of the point."

They both laughed and Ruka gently grabbed Yuki and sat her down on a chair cushion and went into the bathroom grabbing a makeup kit. "Ruka please I let you dress me up now your overdoing it."

Ruka gave a great big sigh, "I want you to look this is a memory you want to laugh at and think about when you two are married, and away."

Yuki looks at Ruka with a questioning look~what does she mean? We'll all be together…~

"what. Do you mean Ruka?" Ruka doesn't look up from looking in the makeup looks at her again trying to see beyond her face into her emotions.

"What I meant was that I know kaname will buy a bigger mansion for you two and your family that will of course come along with it and be away from us and give us this home."

Yuki shakes her head, "no! This home belong to my parents kaname wouldn't change a thing Ruka we would stay here, not give to just anyone."

Ruka nods, "sorry if I frigthed you and me a bit but I just thought that was the case."

Yuki smiles and rubs rukas shoulder, "you don't need to worry were here as a family and my protectors we won't go anywhere."

Ruka smiles and adds a little eye shadow to yukis eye with a touch of a rosy pink. "Well since your face already looks perfect aright there's no point to continue ill find you some shoes in your closet go ahead and look at yourself."

Ruka hurry's to the closet as yuki slowly opens her eyes to see herself, fully done. Her hair still in its place, her black leather jacket with along with the tight sleeveless black dress complimenting it. Her eye shadow a touch of gray and some black, bits of glitter along her neck. Her lips the color of pink roses within a garden and the small bits of blush that match a fuzzy peach.

Yuki smiles twirling a bit to see her behind, and how different it looks. Her legs looking well and strong along with her upper body. Ruka comes back with black glittered pumps smiling looking at Yuki with an evil smile. "Sexy vampire hello!" Yuki blushes giggling.

"Cut it out I don't want kaname to hear he's almost getting ready to go to his little party too. "

Ruka laughs giving the pumps to yuki, as ruka pushes up her boobs in the mirror. "Now hurry up I think kain needs me."

Ruka winks at her walking out the room grabbing her fur coat. Yuki shakes her at her~sometimes she's like my older sister I never thought I had~

Yuki grabs her hand bag quickly leaving the room and down the stairs to see kaname looking up at her, and Kain kissing ruka near the door. ~he's so handsome~

Yuki walks down slowly not taking her eyes off him Kaname smiles reaching for her hand and she takes it moving into his embrace warping her arms around him.

~she's so beautiful~ Kaname holds her tightly kisses her forehead and neck. "You look beautiful yuki."

Yuki blushes nodding, "well don't thank me thank Ruka she transformed me into her Barbie doll"

Kaname chuckles but tips her head up so their eyes could meet. "well I like it you look stunning "

Yuki smiles at this and think about what Ruka says~ "Kaname likes girls being bad, it least show a little bad side of yours"~ Yuki smiles evilly and moves her hands up his chest touching his neck gently slowly, feeling his pulse and the muscles under his shirt, her inner dark side soon clouding her mind. Kaname tries to hold back a gasp put kisses her deeply and moves his mouth near her ear.

"Don't try to be something you're not my Yuki."

Yuki looks up at him laughing and kisses his neck and his lips softly. Kanames smiles at this lifts her up and they kiss deeply and passionately. Yuki kisses back her arms warped around his neck.

The kiss for a long time till he gently puts her on her feet kissing at her cheeks and forehead. Yuki looks up at him, "please be careful kaname."

Kaname smiles brushing her hair in his palm and through his fingers, "I'll be fine Yuki I'm just worried for you my Yuki, be careful where you go and stay with Ruka."

Yuki nods and kisses his palm. "Yes kanamae same goes for you. "

Kaname chuckles but nods and kisses her forehead. "I love you be safe, c'mon Kain enough of what you're doing when we come back and you're not sober you have that chance!"

Yuki blushes laughing; Kain and Ruka separate their faces red. "Sorry Kaname I'll be in the car."

Kain gives Ruka his last goodbye and hurry's outside. Kaname walks Yuki outside with him along With Ruka; Ruka gets in the front seat putting the music up "get in the car! You whore!"

Yuki sticks her tongue out at her as kaname chuckles "I love you kaname please be home." Kaname nods kissing her lips and departing from her. "I love you as well be safe my Yuki."

Yuki waves blowing a kiss and getting into the car ,as Yuki looks back she feels her fear mount over her as the party soon begins.


	19. Kaname gone wild!

Kaname sat in the back of the limo as Aido and Kain started opening a bottle of wine. Kaname looks towards the window, not really paying attention much to what they were talking about. "Oh c'mon Kaname what's with that face don't you want a drink before we pick up our lady friends"

Aido snickered at himself along with Kain. Kaname turns his attention towards them and gives Aido a disgusting look. "I didn't agree to this and I know Yuki wouldn't approve of this, I just want to get straight to the wedding, if you two want to act like a bunch of fools with women be my guess."

Aidos grin disappears and Kain turns his attention toward his glass filled with wine. "Well no disrespect Kaname but its time you did loosen up just a little we won't go overboard with these women, I'll make sure of it especially AIdo."

Aido gave Kain a look and chuckled. "Please I have enough control and charm when it comes to beautiful women Kain, but I've never seen Kaname loose such control. I'm allowed to but don't worry I'll be fine Kain I'm just worried about you."

Kain gives Aido a look and chuckles as well "worried? About me? Please Aido I know how you love to charm and be naughty. The way you had your fun with your new girlfriend seemed very different to me."

Aido blushes red and looks the other way. "Don't talk about that in front of Kaname please, I may have Serien as my love but that was our must special moment and you came in to mess with it."

Kain laughs drinking more wine, "hahahaha please I heard and smelled blood in the air. I heard her moaning and groaning for you to go faster for her hahahaha I could do much better than that."

Aido turns his body in his seat looking across to Kain with a devil look. "oh really I can do way better as well that just was my first with any vampire, and since she is my love and mate for life I could make her scream and shout and do the most naughty things that you could not even imagine."

Kain laughs passing the wine bottle over to Aido who takes and fills his glass. "I made Ruka have two orgasms in one night and I've done more naughty things then you Aido I know you're the lady's man but I have more then you could handle."

Aido snickers drinking his glass, "sure I have more meat then you, hahaha try to reach me."

Kain looks at him and chuckles and oats his crouch area. "You want to bet, bring it we have a while before I dancers arrive and I can show mine without a care."

Aido bites his lip with an evil look at him, "mmmm this sounds interesting indeed and I'll be sure bigger then you any day Kain."

Kain shakes his head putting his glass of wine to the side. "Sure Aido of course believe that when mine is big and thick far past yours." Aido puts aside his glass and then points to Kaname.

"Kaname tell one of us whose dick is bigger." Kaname looks at them both with a shocked expression but laughs "you two have small dicks compared to mine" Aido and Kain exchange looks and look at Kaname.

"Prove it then beside ours Kaname if you think your dick is bigger than ours."

Aido snickers at what Kain says and looks toward kaname. "Fine I have no problem with that it's just hoping you two are ready for failure."

They all laugh and Aido starts to unzip his pants and slowly pull put his dick and smiles looking at them two. Aido stands showing them both fully, a 9inch dick big and pulsing in front of them. Kain rolls his eyes with a snicker and shoves Aido down onto the chuckles putting it put in zipping his pants. "Told you so Kain, I have a big dick and you know it right Kaname."

Kaname shrugs having a sip of some wine "I have to say it's big but mine is bigger, I already know Kains size so I think he shouldn't show it unless he wants his humiliation to continue." Aido snickers drinking some of his wine.

Kain blushes a little but shows it anyway standing up and pulling out his 8 inch dick. Aido laughs falling off his seat and landing on the limo floor. "Hahahhaah I knew it wasn't big!"

Kain zips back his pants putting his dick away going on top of Aido play fighting. Kaname laughs filling himself already on cloud nine watching them two plays. "You two have the smallest dicks and yet you don't know a real man's dick."

They both pull apart panting and sit back in their separate seats fixing themselves up. Aido grabs more wine and looks at Kaname. "Oh really show us then, you haven't shown Yuki yet c'mon don't leave us out of it now Kaname."

Kain laughs drinking some of his wine "he's never done it with Yuki anyway she's a Virgin and wait until she sees his dick. "

They both laugh as hard they can drinking and igroning Kanames annoying drunk glance. "Please you two don't know what making love is about." They both look at him and give him a look and watch as kaname slowly unzips his pants.

"I might as well turn gay for you Kaname I'm this turned on only when Serien is around."

Aido drinks his wine day dreaming about Serien. Kain laughs "I can imagine you jacking off to that." AIdo winks at him "I already did big boy"

Kain laughs and drinks his wine now watching Kaname take out his dick. Kaname smile sat them both as they see an 11inch dick in front of them and they both stare, Kaname quickly zips his pants sitting back down as if nothing happened as the limo slows down. "Told you both."

Kaname chuckles drinking away his wine as Aido and Kain stay silent sneaking glances at each other. Soon enough the sounds of giggling beautiful women come in, same age as almost Kaname and Aido.

Skin tight langrage and high heels on them. Aido smiles as two twin strippers sit beside him and warp their arms around him. "Hello ladies." Kain smiles as a strawberry blond sits beside him already whispering in his ear, her light pink lipstick matching her light skin lingerie. Women beautiful and light skinned comes sits on Kanames lap brushing his chest. "So who's the lucky man getting married?"

All the girls look toward the direction of Kaname smiling. Aido points his head in Kanames direction. "That's him the lucky man, show him a good time ladies he needs it."

The women on his lap smiles, music plays and the stripper starts dancing in front of Kaname the others join in, the music gets louder, money flows everywhere, the smell of wine gets deeper within the limo.

Aido starts dancing along with the stripers grinding with starts to join them grinding with one stripper in front of him and another grinding behind his rear. Kaname laughs at this but also grinds as well dancing on the stripping pole. They all laugh until midnight strikes and the limo takes them home, the stripper's wave goodbye to them as they slowly walk to the house drunk.

Aido and Kain slowly walk to the front holding each other as if still dancing. Kaname watches laughing, he suddenly smells Yukis sweet scent and runs into the house with such speed up the stairs until he's in front of his room. Kaname fixes himself and opens the door and closes it behind him leaving a tempting night to come~


	20. Party Rocking!

Yuki sighs as she sits on the passenger sit on Ruka's car and looks up the sky thinking about Kaname~I wonder how much fun he is having without me~ Ruka glances at Yuki and snickers "you need to get your head off the clouds honey were meeting Serien and a few other girls at the club and were going to have some fun."Yuki rolls her eyes looking at Ruka."I can't help it I miss him what if he gets into trouble."

Ruka laughs "Your talking about Kaname you should be worried about Aido and Kain getting into trouble when their drunk."

Yuki laughs a little but nods. "Your right I just need to lie back a little."

Ruka nods smiling as they pull up to the club. Serien is standing their wearing tight jean shorts with fish netting as stockings and small boots with it. Her hair the same and her leather jacket on underneath a revealing shirt showing her boobs. Ruka nods smiling. "Now that's my favorite whore!"

Yuki shakes her head looking at Ruka. Ruka and Yuki get out the club and walk up to Serien and points instead. "Some of your friends are here Ruka I was just making sure you two wouldn't miss out on all the fun."

Ruka shakes her head and glances over at Yuki "I had to take my time and get her in this outfit I bought."

Serien smiles "she looks good but not as good as those sexy vampire strippers."

Yuki gasps and blushes "this is a vampire strip club?!" Ruka nods along with Serien. "Of course but it's well hidden but today it's all out because of the Pureblood princess that is arriving for some partying."

Yuki playful shoves Ruka. "I can't believe you two! Kaname will be upset, you can't just go around saying I'm coming then all the vampires will be drooling for my blood."

Serien laughs but nods turning serious. "Don't worry we warned them if anything happened their blood will be on the line."

Yuki smiles and cheers as Ruka and Serien steer her through the club doors. The music is loud, the bass high, the smell of blood deep within the air. Men standing around with women in their arms licking at each other, some making out, some drinking each other's blood, others on top of one another. Beyond that is a stage men dancing sexually on a pole and offering his blood to the vampire women below craving to have it.

Some women dancing soon in a corner near friends and almost Indian style pillows and blankets a booth for each group of vampires and in the near front is Where Rukas friends waving Yuki and Serien over. Men already bow at Yuki's feet kissing her hands and welcoming here. The stage grows dark but the DJ keeps playing music and starts to make an announcement. "We have aV.I.P guest with us tonight, our very own Pure blood Princess Yuki Kuran, give your respect and let's give our vampire princess her last night of fun."

The coward cheered and clapped, soon men and women bowed on their knees to Yuki. Yuki said thanks you's as people came and went. She sat within the circle of their flush pillows and seats. More people bowed, dropping gifts here and there. Finally when everyone greeted and bowed to her, music began women and men started dancing with each other, grinding as the bass grew. All the girls were offered to dance and they went Ruka and her were the only ones left, as men brought drinks to their table. "Welcome to our club Yuki Kuran, we are happy to have you here."

As he put the drinks onto her table he kisses her hand. "Thank you I'm happy to have come. "

He smiles and sits next to her, Ruka winks and gets up heading over to the bar. Yuki gives her a look but turns her directions towards the man next to her, his light green eyes and white pale skin attract her in some way. His dirty blond hair almost a temptation she's never felt. "What is your name?"

he smiles whipping his hair "my name is Onizawa." Yuki smiles and nods and looks to the drinks on the table. "Are those with alcohol, I'm not really a fan of those."

Onizawa takes a drink and shows Yuki to smell, "yes they are all if Kuran doesn't like alcohol then I will offer you blood for a human."

Yuki shakes her head, "no no no human here while I'm here please it's not right."

Onizawa nods and grabs his walkie talkie speaking into fast and then puts it away. "As you wish Kuran Princess whatever your wish is it's our command, well make sure no human comes."

Yuki smiles~wow I'm impressed~ "thank you Onizawa I'm really happy you did that, I don't like how we use humans as our meals when we have each other." Onizawa smiles and stands reaching his hand down to her. "Come I have a drink coming with blood and then we can dance."

Yuki nods taking his hand, her drink arrives and Yuki gulps in one sip and without noticing Onizawa gives her a drink on their able and she drinks it smiling. "Thank you so much! Mmm wow let's dance!" Onizawa smiles as she grabs him onto the dance floor and the music changes into a good beat, and Yuki soon starts grinding with Onizawa who grinds with her back enjoying it.

Serien and the others are giggling a laughing as they drink more and grind on guys that are well built. As the music gets louder almost everyone joins the dance floor and Yuki going crazy.

Her dark side taking over and he body swaying to the music and to the movements of Onizawas' cheers them on as she sways and moves with her guy. Yuki smiles whipping her hair and runs back to her seat along with Onizawa and takes off her jacket throwing it onto the seat and grabbing Onizawa close. "Mmmmm I was wondering if we could something more than dance."

Onizawa smiles his hands roaming her body and butt. "As you wish Yuki, I know a spot where we can go alone."

Yuki nods licking at his neck and grabbing him onto the dance floor. "One more dance and I'm yours."

Onizawa nods smiling and dancing with her his hands on her waist grinding with her deeply. Yuki groans out loud dancing and grinding back and the music loud and strong through the air. The crowd grows louder as the Dj plays the best songs, the bass high and beat moving around through the air.

Soon the song is over and Onizawa sneaks her through the crowd through the back door, soon beds are at each side, curtains covering the people inside them. Moans and groans all around from each side, giving Yuki a heated feeling of lust. Onizawa takes her up the stairs to a bed covered in rose petals. "Here you are Princess, a bed made for you."

Yuki smiles evilly slowly touching his chest kissing and licking at his neck. Onizawa moans taking her lips, guiding them to his and kissing her back slowly and lustfully. Onizawa lifts her up bridal style, her legs warped around his moans closing the doors and throwing her onto the bed kissing her with his tongue, Yuki responding back as she rips open his shirt rubbing her hands up and down his chest.

Onizawa moans as he licks and bites at her neck moving his hand up her dress teasing her most private spot. Yuki moans out loud and licks at his neck, sticking her fangs into his neck. Onizawa moans taking off his pants and underwear fully nude in front of her letting her drink his pulls back licking her lips and licking the left of his blood. "Mmmm you taste so good Onizawa I wonder what else you taste like."

Onizawa smiles slowly taking off he dress and anything else, to see her pale nude form in front of him and he nods. "I wonder what you taste like and feel like."

Yuki moans bringing him close, she starts to jerk his dick up and down fast. Onizawa moans out loud and licks at her neck, his fangs drawing into her neck drinking her blood slowly enjoying the taste. He pulls back quickly licking at her neck and starts to move down to her breasts sucking at each breast biting the nipple teasing her. Yuki moans holding his head their and grinds with him begging him to enter her. Onizawa nods seeing her desire for him and he open her legs wide ready to put it in, Yuki grabbing him into a kiss.

Until the doors slam open and Onizawa is against the wall. Serien is at the door her face with serious ness as she holds Onizawa to the wall. Onizawa struggles his anger mounting. "Let me go! Let me go!" Serien looks to him "did you take away her innocence!"

Onizawa shakes his head. "Good, because you're lucky I won't tell Kaname, but if you dare touch her in any way I swear your head is mine!"

Onizawa struggles to get free but Serien throws him aside and gets Yuki out the bed. "What has gone through your head, did you expect to just get laid and go to Kaname like this!" Yuki looks at Serien with an evil stare. "I was having my fun like you two wanted know let me go or else."

Serien lets her go and gives her clothes to stands going over to Onizawa "are you alright I'm so sorry for that."

Onizawa nods and brushes her hair out her face and kisses her cheek. "Someday we'll meet again and my love for you well be shown in the next generation and that's a promise."

Yuki looks at him and suddenly the lights go out and come on and he disappears. Serien stands their eyes wide. "He must be a part of the…forget it get your things on and lets go Ruka might do the same thing if I get to stop her."

Yuki quickly gets her things on but feels dizzy and falls to the quickly picks her up in her arms and sighs "I'm always left doing this job all the time."

Serien quickly goes down the stairs past people into where everyone is having sex, Ruka is on top of some guy half naked sucking his tries not to let it get to her and gently puts Yuki to the side and grabs at Ruka who is upset, The guy is looking at her wondering why Serien is stopping what's happening and knocks him grabs Ruka Yelling at her to change. "Hurry your ass up we have to make it home before Kaname and your boyfriend gets their!"

Ruka nods laughing as she puts her clothes on and follows behind Serien while she carries Yuki out the club; Serien puts Yuki in the back seat and guides Ruka who's drunk to the passenger seat. Ruka falls asleep as Serien drives them back home, Yuki opens her eyes looking around. "Kaname…. Kaname...where is he."

Serien smiles "don't worry were going home to our man's nothing will happen calm down."

Ruka walks up half between her sleep laughing "mmmm my man so hot and sexyyyyy."

Serien laughs along with Yuki. Serien pulls up to the house seeing no limo around and hurries Ruka out of the passenger seat who walks slowly to the door, giggling. Serien helps out Yuki out of the car and into the house.

"Okay you two go to your rooms and get the smell of blood and wine off you, Ill Park the car and do the same."

Serien goes s into the garage to park that car. Yuki goes upstairs, a blur in her mind. All what just happened seemed like a dream, before Yuki could do anything more she closes the door and collapses on the bed into a deep sleep and a desire to see Kaname once again. As the other girls hurry into their beds the sound of a car comes into the drive way, they all fall into a sleep as the smell of wine and their scent reaches them and the rest of this Night really begins~


	21. Dreams

Kaname enters their room smelling wine and Yuki's scent deep within the room, his desires flood him fast and he looks to see Yuki on her feet near the bed. "Kaname I missed you so much."

Tears flood her eyes, uncontrolled yet she runs into his arms. He accepts holding her tight and kissing her deeply, while pulling back. "I did too, I felt horrible for my night without you we should have just spent the night together my Yuki."

Yuki nods touching his face and neck slowly. "How was your night?" Kaname looked the other way, "we were doing naughty things me Aido and Kain. They'll tell you in the morning but we didn't do anything with women, but of course strippers came, we danced with them and came home."

Yuki nods smiling and then remembering her night pulled away from Kaname onto the bed~oh no…. ~ Kaname within in a flash is next to her his arm around her looking down at her. "What happened with your night, because I can smell someone's blood and scent on you?"

Yuki looks up at Kaname and for once looks him in the eye. "We went to a vampire club, for once in my life I had fun, had a few drinks met this pure blood I never knew about and we did share blood, we almost went too far but thanks to Serien she stopped it and He suddenly said wed meet in the near future."

Yuki kept her gaze with him and for once he shown no anger but a smile, "I'm proud of you for telling me the truth, I knew somehow this wouldn't happen but I'm happy you told me and that your love for me still stands, just don't ever share blood with anyone ever again."

Yuki nods with a smile kissing him slowly and pulling back, "my only desire is to love and be yours forever."

Kaname smiles kissing her and slowly pulling her onto the bed warping his arms around responds warping her arms around him and kissing at his neck and chest slowly. ~is this finally happening me and Kaname, making love~ Kaname runs his fingers through her hair licking at her cheeks and neck a desire that has been held back so long he couldn't control it. ~this desire I held so much back and yet I want her so badly and I feel her need for me grow with such intensity how can I refuse her now?~

Kaname feels her pleasure ,everything and suddenly starts to unzip her dress, his hand roaming the small of her back, the softness and the curve within in it Yuki gasps feeling herself grow for him, her desire so intense, Yuki starts to unbutton his shirt lightly touching his muscles up and down his chest to his stomach taking her time with him.

Kaname starts to slowly slip the dress off, but something in the back of his mind stops him and he suddenly pulls away sitting up with his hand to his head. Yuki sits up looking at him, holding her top of the dress to her chest "is there something wrong Kaname"

Kaname looks to her with a smile and a fire in his eyes he moves back to her again with his around her waist, "I can't make love to you like this, when we marry and go on our honey moon that's when, I feel a guilt if I do, it's a tradition within the family and I can't help but want to wait and make all the love to you when were alone together married."

Yuki smiles nodding and kisses him slowly with a passion and pulls back, "as you wish but I wished we could have continued."

Kanames smile depend until he was close to her, "I know, my desire for you grows even stronger, just to have in my arms beautiful and naked just gives me chills"

Yuki blushes but grabs him into a kiss, Kaname groans at this kissing he roughly until they both here a rocking sound a few rooms pulls back and Kaname listens carefully, Serien shouts and moans a few rooms away to the left of them and to the right the moaning and groaning of Ruka and Kain. Yuki laughs at this and lays back in bed looking at Kaname.

Kaname chuckles but kisses Yuki's forehead. "Hahahha well it least they get to enjoy each other, I'll take a shower you can come in right after me when I'm done." Yuki nods as Kaname slips away off the bed into the bathroom as the door clicks. Yuki smiles hugging her pillow and slipping into a deep sleep.

~The Sun is risen within the sky cheerful laughter is in the air, Yuki a now more grown women playing with a cheerful beautiful little girl that looks more like Kaname and a little like Yuki playing with her. Yuki's smile bright and happy holds the child with her ,Kaname taking pictures of this moment, as Aido And Serien sit in the hot tub watching, Serien with a wedding ring on her finger that matches Aidos. Ruka sitting on Kains lap watching as she admires her engament ring and Kain kiss her neck sweetly. Everything so bright and happy as if a vision seen into the future. Yuki Rubbing her stomach and looking over to Kaname giving a little glimpse of even more children, Kaname winking and smiling coming over and lifting his daughter into the air and holding her in his other arm, while the other warped around Yuki's shoulder. ~

Yuki wakes up breathing a little hard and looking around, seeing the sleeping Kaname sill in bed .Yuki smiles moving closer to him and warping her arms around his mid-section snuggling her face into his neck. Kaname smiles within his sleep and his arms are automactly around her and Yuki once again falls back into sleep.

~ A bright winter's day is seen and unfolded within their home; Serien is carrying a beautiful blond baby within her arms as AIdo smiles down at it. Kain and Ruka sit together watching T.V. near Serien and Ruka near the fireplace. Yuki is in the kitchen now with her grown teenage daughter, her hair wavy and long. Her eyes a light brown, skin pale and white. Kaname also helping but making Yuki laugh, a Young also Teenage boy slips into the kitchen nudging his father and walking away playing around. Kaname smiles at this and play a little bit with his son. The boy has also straight wavy hair his face more like Yuki's and very tall like his father a age younger then the sister, they share a sweet glance and turn away continue their work. Yuki rubs her belly now big and with another child, a baby girl ready to be born soon. Smile all through the warm house. ~

Yuki is woken up with Kaname saying her name sweetly into her ears snuggling into her neck; Yuki sits up giggling but starts to rub her belly as if it were all real. Kaname watches her and he sits up, "what's wrong?"

Yuki smiles looking up to him "I had two wonderful dreams one where we had a beautiful daughter, and Aido and the others were with us we were a big family. Then the other was where we had a son and I was going to have a baby girl…"

Yuki starts to cry happy tears, Kaname as well smiles bringing her into his arms, "Yuki we can have as many children as we want and I promise you I can't wait to have a family as well too." Yuki looks up into his eyes smiling nodding and hugging him.

As the day is bright, Yuki comes down form her shower within warm clothes coming into the kitchen seeing a happy, joyful Serien holding Aidos hand. A ring clearly seen on her finger. Serien runs into Yuki's arm happy, "Yuki! Yuki! Aido and I are engaged!"

Yuki smiles cheering with Serien surprised at such a happy reaction on her face but smiles hugging her newly close friend. "I'm happy for you! I truly am!" Aido comes into the hug, hugging them both as they laugh. Aido sits down with Serien on his lap on the couch with Yuki next to them as Kaname cooks hearing Aido explain his story, "well I was going to propose today and go out to dinner at her favorite restaurant but when I came back from our little boys night out I thought it would be better to tell her here and now. I really over her and I couldn't help telling her when we were having a bubble bath together."

Yuki smiles as Serien sneaks a look down at Aido whose smiles and kisses her neck. "I'm really happy for you two, isn't that sweet Kaname." Kaname nods and says, "I am proud of Aiod, he's done a lot for us and I think it's time to be serious about this. I don't want us to just be friends here but a family. So for now on Aido, Serien, Ruka and Kain well permanently live here with us as a family."

Yuki sits up and cheers, Aido stares at her then stands up with Serien in his arms to Kaname. "Thank you Kaname, thank you."

Kaname smiles as he puts dishes of food onto the island of the kitchen, Serien come s inot the kitchen and bows her head, "thank you kaname."

Kaname nods and Serien stands up and sits at the table with Aido, Yuki kisses Kaname on the cheek, "you're an amazing man Kaname, and I can't wait to marry you." Kaname smiles and chuckles lifting Yuki into her arms and kissing her face and neck. "And I can't wait to marry my Grown yet the same old Yuki I loved the day she was born, I love you!" Yuki smiles giggling and kisses his lips softly, "and I love you my Kaname." A happy day continues as Ruka and Kain come down and the day continues for the future a waits. ~~


	22. The wedding of Eternal love!

Yuki stands in front of the mirror, looking at herself in her mermaid gown wedding dress. It used to be her mother's but thanks to an old friend of the family it was changed to Yuki's liking. A heart shaped top tight to her breasts, from top to bottom was lace, designs of little flowers and roses. A gold ribbon warped around and under her breasts, and a perfect tight bow knot in the back.

The dress tight, curving to her body, until it flows near her knees, a flow of white fabric below. Her hair pin in the back, leaving the rest of her long curled hair down her back, leaving only two strands of long hair down her face. Pearls along her pinned hair in the back, white silk gloves are on her hands pearl bracelets on each one and Kanames ring now on her finger.

Yuki smile bright and happy as everything is almost completed expect for her makeup. ~today is the day finally the day has come~ It has been two weeks of getting ready for the wedding the decorations done and made and the place and location for the wedding and after dinner in plan.

Yuki's body was shaking, almost trembling as she slowly sat down and let the makeup artist continue to do her face, and slowly little by little time was going by and her. Ruka came in dressed in Yuki's bride's maid dress, in a dark red color, tight to her curvy body only a little flow within the back. "You looks beautiful Yuki, and wow you're shaking up a strom, you okay?"

Yuki nods trying to breathe slowly feeling herself shake more, as the makeup artist finishes up. "I'm fine, just a little shaky is all."

Ruka smiles, "to tell you the truth, Kaname is nervous as well. He's trying not to lose his grip on himself."

Yuki laughs a little but nods, and lets the truth sink in. "it's just, to not have our parents here witness such an amazing event hurts me especially not to have my farther here."

Ruka frowns seeing Yukis face sadden; Ruka moves her chair close to her and places a hand on hers. "Don't be sad, I can bet their smiling down at you both for making it through a lot and you truly love each other and you two will marry. If I were them id give you all the blessing you would need to smile through this."

Yuki smiles trying not to cry and tightens her hand on Rukas and them at each other. "Your all done Princess Yuki, I hope you like it; Kaname said you were a more on the gentle side."

Yuki stands moving to see herself in the mirror and smiles, feeling herself want to cry.~this is it, it's almost time for it all to unfold~ Yukis now finishes, look is done with a light touch of a gold on her lips. Her cheeks a touch of a sunny beach tones but very light, her eye lashes high and dark attracting more of her light hazel brown eyes.

A little eye shadow of a glittery, white light color with a hint of pink. Yuki turns around showing Ruka, "is the pink not matching the dress and the gold?"

Ruka stands up moving back a bit, "mmmmmm it's just a hint of it I barely notice it Yuki, I love the touch of the orange on your cheeks and the eye shadow it attracts more to your eyes, besides your fine stop worrying."

Yuki shakes her head turning again knowing it's about an hour to the wedding begins. The makeup artist leaves and its just Ruka and Yuki alone. "Anyway Yuki, I have a gift for you I know you'll have a bunch more from all your important guest and our big family but it's something I think that will clam you down."

Ruka opens the door, and a tall figure imagers, Yuki turns to See Zero dress in a suit and Tie and a red rose in his hand matching the one on his suit. Ruka smiles leaving and closing the door behind her. Zero and Yuki hug each other tight and then pull apart sitting down next to each other within the huge room. "Wow I'm impressed on how you two booked such an expensive place to marry and have dinner at, but you look beautiful Yuki."

Yuki smiles and nods, "thank you I'm happy you're here I thought you wouldn't come, and Kaname wanted this place its where my parents married and had a small wedding, but I told him having a big wedding was what I wanted."

Zero nods looking out to the window, "yeah I'm happy you have almost everyone here that I barley know but some vampires and you."

Yuki nudges him and gives him a look, "these are all my friends I've met over the few months you were gone doing your thing."

Zero chuckles and look at Yuki, "your too much Yuki I'm happy you have friends but I'm surprised our little family fits into this all but I'm just happy to see you, I checked in with Kaname and he's sweating buckets and he's nervous as much as you."

Yuki covers her face trying to hide her trembling, "I'm nervous ill mess up and plus my mother and farther aren't here..."

Zero rubs Yukis back and lends her a small napkin, "look I know how that feels not to have family around when you need them, but this is a happy day smile Yuki I'm happy I'm here and don't cry you'll reunion all that work on your face."

Yuki smiles nodding and taking the napkin and wiping her face with it trying not to reunion her makeup. "Thanks Zero I'm glad you're here I needed some support to handle this all, I do need my brother and best friend with me."

Zero nods and he look down at his watch and stands up helping Yuki up. "It's almost that time you know."

Yuki looks up at Zero her trembling to continue, "I know I'm that nervous… thanks again Zero."

Zero smiles touching her cheek, "no problem, I just hope what you're doing is the right decision."

Yuki touches his hand on her cheek and grips it tightly and kiss it, "I'm very sure because I know what I'm doing is truly what I desire and want forever."

Zero nods pulling his hand away but pulling her into a tight hug and gives her one last kiss on her forehead. "Good luck."

Yuki smiles trying not to cry and hugs him one last time and lets him go as she walks him to the door, "I'll see you at dinner." Zero nods smiling, "ill se you there Queen Kuran."

Yuki giggles a little as she closes the door and stares at it as if he was their standing their.~I wish I could give him the happiness he deserves but I want to be with Kaname, he's my happiness~ Yuki smiles and walks away from the door sitting down and waiting for Headmaster Cross to arrive. The door opens and Serien, And ruka come in smiling and sit beside Yuki. "So how did it go?"

Yuki nodded, "it was fine, we finally parted our ways and he's finally letting me go I guess."

Serien warps an arm around her waist and Ruka Warps one arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad you two needed to do that especially on a day like this." Yuki nods looking over to Ruka, "I love you both thank you for protecting me and being with me."

Serien smiled and helped Yuki tighter; Ruka brought the two of them into a group hug. They all laughed and smiled until Head Master cross came in dressed in a suit and tie smiling at the little scene. "It's time Yuki thank god I came in time to get you, Girls c'mon now I want to have my moment with my little girl."

Head master cross also came into the hug hugging them all tight until they all got out of it leaving Yuki last. "Farther! Not too tight!" "Nooooo! My little girl is growing up and I don't think I could hold back my tears any longer!"

The head aster starts to cry and Ruka and Serien secretly laugh as they grab their flowers and go on their way out. Yuki gets out of the hug and Gives a kiss onto his forehead, "thank you for everything farther."

He stands up wiping his tears and nods, "your welcome my sweet Yuki."

Yuki smiles as she grabs her flowers into her hand and loops the other with Head master Cross and they begin to walk out the room down the hall, the music soft and coming in loud as she sees the big glass doors ready to open for her. Yuki closes her eyes breathing in quickly as she's now in front of the door and she opens her eyes to see people on both sides of her smiling and taking pictures, Friends, close family members all looking to her shining face.

Ahead in the distance Kaname in a white suit, his tiered and his hands behind his back looking at her stunned by her appearance. Yuki smiles bright tightening her grip on Head master Cross who whispers into her ear, "it's alright no need to be nervous."

Yuki nods as she grows closer to him, feeling she shake even more as the eyes on her continue to look and the flashing of cameras go off. As she goes up the steps The head master cross gives her hand toKaname who takes it willingly and leads Yuki to the alter. Headmaster cross seats in his front row seat as Yuki and Kaname face the Vampire Priest who kisses Yuki and Kanames hand and turns them to each other.

Yuki looks Up at Kaname, smiling with a joy no one can replace tightening her grip on his hand; she passes her flowers over to Ruka who takes it, while Yuki turns back to Kaname now both of her hands in his. Kaname looks down at her stunned by her beauty~shes so beautiful almost like mother~ Kaname bends down a little to her ear and whispers, "don't shake so much I'm here for you."

Yuki nods as Kaname looks into her eyes holding her hands tight. The priest gives a signal as everyone gets seated, he clears his voice and speaks loudly, "welcome one and all to this wonderful day that we well all remember, our hearts go out to Two very important Kurans of course who couldn't be here this evening for this special event they would of loved to witness. May they rest in peace and smile upon these two who have been a great refuge to our vampire society and to the clear future ahead."

People start to clap and shout a little, a few shed tears but smile wipes a tear off Yukis cheek and holds her hand tighter giving her a reassuring look. "Now as we gather here today for such a marvelous event, lets gather our bride and groom for etrnity. Now may I have both your hands please?" Kaname gives his hand over to the priest and so does Yuki.

The gently with his nail cuts into Yuki and Kanames hand, he slowly takes off Yuki glove and has them hold on to each other's hand, mixing their blood together, creating a sweet scent throughout the crowd. "As your blood mixes it shows you two will become one, for as long as you live you two will together be, your scent for now will be mixed as one and the same."

As the priest separates their hands their wounds are healed and their scents slowly changing and their blood within each other so different and unique... The pries then gives them each a glass filled with their mixed blood and hands it to them. "They will taste this mixed and forever know the taste that the two shall drink that will heal, love and crave for centuries to come."

Yuki and Kaname together drink their mixed blood slowly, Yuki desiring such good blood, as much as Kaname. They finish and hand their glasses to the priest who puts me aside and hands them each a gold holds Kanames hand and Kanames hold back looking into her eyes feeling his heart beat faster.

"Now these two will share their vows to each other and us all of their love and slip on these rings made from their blood and parents gold rings tighter to create a bond forever."

Kaname shakes a little but Yuki holds his hand tight looking into his eyes with love and nods and clears his throat, "Yuki you are my world, my everything, and you are the one person in my life I can't live without. You make my saddest of days bright, my happiest moments the best and the most romantic moments memories that replay over and over again. I love you with all my heart can love and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and I'm ready to be your husband, the father of all your children and that man that holds the key to your heart. I love you so much may you be mine forever."

Yuki feels tears come down her cheek and she's smiles looking down as he slips the gold ring onto her engagement ring. "Kaname you were something I couldn't clearly see but I do now more than ever, and I know this moment will forever be in mind like all the other moments in my life with you I can't ever forget. I love you with all my heart can bear and hold. You're my dream I always wanted and I can't ever think of anyone else to be with but you. I wish to be yours, make your life and mine happy together in peace with love and passion every day. I want to be your wife and the mother of your children. You are my world you are everything that revolves around me and I could not bear to be without you. I thank you for everything you ever done for me to love me this much to love you more back and give you all I can. I love you so much may you stay with me forever as long as I shall live."

Kanames sheds few tears pulling her close to kiss her forehead and watch as Yuki slips on the wedding ring on his finger. People start to stand and clap as they cheer on such a sweet moment. Kaname holds Yuki's hands tight looking down at her with intensity as much as Yuki. The priest smiles at this affection and silences everyone to sit. "One more thing must be completed, will you Kaname care for, love cherish in sickness and in health to die to do we part." Kaname nods, "I do."

The priest turns to Yuki, "will you Yuki care for, love cherish in sickness and in to die do us part." Yuki nods feeling more tears appear. "I do" The priest smiles and nods to the crowd, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride!"

The cheer in the crowd grows and Yuki grabs Kaname and they kiss slowly and deeply for what seemed as eternity. They pull back and run down the small steps down the aisle holding hands, pictures being snapped and the crowd growing louder.

They ran out the Church doors out into the snowy night into the limo. They wave goodbye to people as the limo takes off heading to the after pulls Yuki onto his lap holding her close to him hugging her, Yuki does the same overwhelmed with tears holds him into her arms smiling.~its finally done! Were tighter forever! I'm married I'm a wife! ~

Kaname looks down at her wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Oh Yuki I never been this happy in my life since the day you were born."

Yuki touches his cheek with her hand, caressing his cheek and face. "Oh Kaname I'm so over joyed I can't wait to go away with you."

Kaname nods wiping away more of her tears. "Me too my Yuki when were alone I'll show you all the love I have for you."

Yuki smiles snuggling into his shoulder and Kaname holding her tight. Yuki feels her hair and sees that her hair has become straight and she sighs, "oh great my hair is reunion."

Kaname chuckles and runs his fingers through it while taking out the pearl pins in her hair and letting lose her straight strands of hair. "You look beautiful just the way your hair was meant to be my Yuki leave it like this."

Yuki smiles and comes close kissing Kaname slowly, Kaname kisses her back already pulling her as close as he can get her. Kaname slowly runs his hand up and down her back as his other up and down her leg, Yuki moans and groans and makes the kiss deeper. Yuki runs her hands through his hair, and the other into his shirt.

Kaname pulls back panting with Yuki and holding her close and whispering in her ear, "I wish I could just give you what you desire now Yuki I can't hold back much longer."

Yuki nods panting "me either I desire to be with you so badly this moment alone is amazing oh Kaname lets-"the limo stops and the sound of Music is played through the air and Yuki sighs but Kaname kisses her lips softly, "don't worry my love well have our special time lone I promise you that now I think everyone is waiting for us we don't want to keep them waiting."

Yuki nods smiling and gets up with the help of Kaname out the limo into the snowy air, they hurry into the tent where everyone cheers and screams their arrival with a happy cheer. They walk in hand in hand smiling and walk to their table. Aido and the others even Zero smile as they sit down and wait for the event to begin, and a future to look forward to~


	23. Pure Love

As Yuki and Kaname slowly entered into the tent , Yuki noticed the most beautiful things, the star lights bright and yellow hanging form above the rows of tables off at the sides making, a big ballroom within the middle, far off into the front of that ballroom is their table, rose petals almost every along with ribbons dark and black. Already Aido and the others are sitting their drinking some wine, important vampire guest fill the ballroom small talking. The Band slowly playing soft music and the Dj next to them gearing up for the party to soon begin.

Everything calm and set almost likes the sea at ease. Yuki smile spreads to her face as she loops her arm through Kanames and he leads into the ballroom where everyone soon turns their direction towards them. Soon claps and cheers sound around the room, Kaname smiles looking around as people step back into lines bowing and making a path to their table.

Kaname holds tight to Yuki as Yuki shakes nervous as Vampire eyes are glued onto her and her now new husband Kaname Kuran. As Kaname leads her to their seats Vampires bow their heads and smile. ~I feel like I'm Royalty! Wow I wonder how this dinner will turn out~

Yuki smiles and finally sighing a relief sits beside Kaname still holding onto his hand, Aido and the others showing big smiles looking in their direction making Yuki blush slightly. ~So many smiles, it's almost making me blush to the point where I want everyone's eyes to look elsewhere~

Kaname tightens his hand on hers and stands up with a wine glass, soon everyone slowly goes into their seats grabbing their wine glasses and looking to the stunning Kaname glowing with happiness, a happiness even Yuki sees which brings tears to her eyes.~he's finally happy I can feel it in his hear and in his emotions he truly is happy just like me~

Yuki wipes her tears with her napkin and stands beside him looping her arm through his while rising her left arm up with a wine glass filled with wine in her hand. Kaname smiles leaning over and kissing her forehead and raising his voice to the crowd, "we thank you for coming and seeing our love become eternal to all your eyes to know our union ship will lasts centuries to come. We hope you enjoy this evening before me and my lovely wife goes on our honeymoon to plan for the future ahead. We thank you for your presence and a joy you are all are to us all and we thank you for your love each and every one of you, now thank you and may you ever be a Vampire of liking."

Kaname rises his glasses along with the other vampire at their seats rising their glasses and sipping away their wine. Yuki sips her wine away as she feels Kaname sit down beside her and keep their arms looped together. "So Mrs. Kuran how you enjoying your dinner?"

Yuki turns her head to Aido and the others smiling wanting to talk to her. "I am Aido, I'm very happy by the way thank you and I'm happy you are as well I promise to make your wedding whatever you please as the time comes."

Aido smiles along with Serien who moves onto his lap with her arms around his neck, Aido notices but smiles kissing at her neck making her shiver in response. Yuki smiles at their love and places her hand over Aido with a smile, "I want to make you happy as much as I'm happy, and you are my family after all."

Aido nods taking her hand and kissing it while holding Serien tightly, "well always be family Yuki and thank you I wish the same for you but you already are as much as me."

Serien smiles kissing Yuki's hand as well, "thank you Yuki for everything, and as long as were tighter well always be family, I'm very happy for you."

Yuki blushes and smiles bright showing her bright white teeth," Thank you both of you all of you."

Yuki looks over to Ruka and Kain watching them with a bright smile as they hold each other closely, "no Yuki thank you, you are really jewel and will forever be cherished thank you because of you we finally have warm home and family members to bother."

They all laugh together and start to eat their dishes as Kaname small talks with a few men. Yuki looks in his direction, suddenly she can feel his energy and even see into his blood~I didn't expect to have more powers along with ones I already have~

Yuki smiles directing her attention to Aido and the others. Soon music form the Dj begins to sound off and Aido grabs Yuki into the dance floor. Yuki laughs as Serien and Ruka grind with each other and Aido and Kain do a little dirt dancing. She follows them but slowly feels her sadness take over~ well I'll be gone for a while but to be away from my family and friends will hurt but it least I'm hear for them always~

Yuki smiles getting into the grove of the music holding onto the girls hands dancing with them and Watching Aido laugh and Dance with Serien and Kain with Ruka bring her into their arms and a small circle. Kaname come through the crowd and warps his arms around her dancing slowly with her making Yuki shiver in delight and grove with his body as the music grows louder. Kaname slowly drags her away and Yuki follows as he takes her outside into the snowy grounds. Snow falls gently onto them both as they both pant and stare into each other's eyes. "Are you having fun my Kuran?"

Yuki nods smiling warping her arms around his neck, "yes! Everything is perfect as this pure white snow its bliss on a summers day eve my Kaname."

Kaname smiles placing a soft kiss on her lips, almost teasing her. Yuki blushes but smirks and then notices a flash as a Vampire photographer clicks fast shots of them and Kaname smiles posing with along with Yuki and then shoot's away the Photographer for privacy.

"I have Zero who wants to speak with you; I'll be on the dance floor if you need me I need a lot more pictures for us to look on my Yuki."

Yuki nods blowing him a kiss and looking towards zero whose tie is loosened and his hands are in his pockets. "Congratulation's you really made yourself happy."

Yuki smiles walking slowly to him, "thank you Zero I'm happy you stayed long enough to watch, it seems your leaving early aren't you."

Zero nods looking up to the moon as snow drifts slowly onto them silently. "yeah I don't want to get in the way of your fun, I took a few pictures with Kaname and everyone else but I need to leave early anyway , I'm just happy I saw you got married."

Yuki smiles walking towards him and hugging him tight, "you're a good best friend you know that, thank you for being here it means a lot to me you said even if you hurt."

Zero looks down at her holding her tight and kisses her forehead. "You're welcome that's what best friends are for, if anything happens you know where to find me and you'll know where I'll find you, because you know I'll be hunting for you soon."

Yuki smirks pulling back looking up at him with an evil stare, "and I'll be waiting for that Zero as always, I'll see you soon. Oh and please try to visit."

Zero nods backing away down to the parking lot not turning back to even see the last image of her in his smiles as her long strands of hair hide her facial expression but she lifts up her face to the snowflakes of snow on her and smiles as she turns inside to her dinner party.~

"So since we're on our way my Kaname what about all the gifts we got form our gifts?"

Kaname smiles as his arm around tightens and they sit in their jet seats staring out into the window together.~I can't wait to finally have my Yuki all to myself and make love like no other man~

Kaname nuzzles into her shoulder and Yuki shivers with delight nuzzling him back with equal love. "Don't worry Aido and the others will place them into our room until we return home, lets relax my Yuki were almost there to our secret hideaway from the world, together their will be alone and no one will interpret us."

Yuki blushes but looks in his eyes seriously," then I can't wait to be all yours my Kaname it's almost nerve ending. So where is this little hideaway of ours Kaname?"

Kaname smiles letting her sit on his lap and warping a blanket around the both of them while looking down into her brown eyes. "You'll find out Yuki, you'll love it trust me."Yuki smiles snuggling into his arms, his warm embrace and falls deeply into a dream sleep state of the very beginning of it all.~


	24. Expressed Love

Yuki woke up feeling and smelling the cool warm air around her, jasmine flowers entering into her sense of smell, her eyes still closed. She feels as if her body is light and she's being carried. As Yuki opens her eyes she realizes she's in a room, lying on silk sheets, jasmine flowers surrounding her and she's wearing a white summer dress, soft to the touch strapless fitting well with her body.

Her hair in a braid a flower put on the other side, matching well with her light brown eyes. Yuki sits up , she looks around searching for Kaname but he's nowhere to be found, their luggage's is lined up on the wall empty as if they were put away in a haste. Yuki slowly moves out the bed adjusting to her surroundings and assuming their already here on Kanames secret escape island. As Yuki calls it "paradise" ,Yuki smiles taking in the scents and quickly moving out on to the balcony where the sun is setting and turning into night, the colors of orange, yellow, and purple catch her eyes she watches sweetly sighing finally at peace.

She puts her hands on the balcony ledge letting the warm sun touch her skin lightly, and close her eyes to feel the last of the heat. Suddenly she feels warm hands go on her eyes and a warm body move behind her, "guess who?"

Yuki giggles and turns around quickly and warps her arms around him, "this is amazing Kaname! I love it; it's amazing it's such a wonderful place!"

Kaname nods looking behind her to the now settled sun to the moon lifting into the purple blue sky, "yes it truly is and we have all the time in the world my Yuki we can stay here as long as you want."

Yuki smiles bright and gives him a soft kiss, "it least up to a few weeks and then we return home of course Kaname."

Kaname nods looking down and giving her the same exchanged smile~ to see her this happy, to see her smile, it's incredible~ Yuki feels Kaname lift her into his arms and lays her gently on the bed laying on his side looking down at her now flushed face and gently strokes her right cheek. "K-kaname isn't this too fast…"

Yuki blushes but snuggles close to him keeping the same stare they share connected. Kaname grins but kisses her forehead, "no, I know you and I have waited long. My love for you is truly strong and I trust in you that you won't ever leave me and I know I won't ever leave you, I want to make you mine in every way and please you in every way possible to prove that, yes I love you Yuki."

Yuki smiles feeling tears slowly roll down her eyes and kisses at his soft lips and whispers, "I love you with all my heart and soul can bear Kaname."

Kaname responds to this b going on top of her admiring her body slowly until he reaches her eyes, she looks back at him and slowly her desires get through her walls, she reaches for him having her hand lightly stroke his neck and chest. Kaname takes her hand; slowly kissing the finger tips, licking them watching Yukis full reaction at his affection, as he slowly sucks on them giving Yuki a soft moan.

He pulls her hand away moving his lips to her risk kissing it feel the main vein of blood flowing through. Yuki uses her other hand to unbutton his shirt slowly, seeing his pale white skin show and muscles rippling under her control. Kaname stops from his drinking of her blood on her risk and watches her with passion and pleasure in his eyes.~I just need to control myself, she's just innocent, like me it sour first time I must be gentle, I must make this a memory for us both, yet…I can't control myself with her teasing its unbearable~ Yuki touches more of him unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside and moving her head up to lick and kiss at his neck and chest below, Kaname growls at this but try's to contain himself all he could but slowly undresses her touching her sides and body slowly hearing her low soft moans give him a reason to go down and touch more.

Without Yuki noticing she was naked in front of Kaname and she closes her eyes blushing red~ oh god! He undressed me way too quick then I thoguht~Kaname lightly chuckles but Yuki opens her eyes to see him staring at her now fully nude, her blush slightly draining away replacing it with lust and need. Yuki grabs him into a gentle kiss as Kaname kisses back with full energy kissing her lips rough and hard.

Yuki moans along with him as he presses her naked form with his and they both experience something they never felt. Yuki feels her control slowly draining and she goes on top of him in one swift move kissing him twisting their tongues together moaning and gripping each other tightly, Kaname brings his hands to her breasts, massaging the, lightly then faster each minute getting a reaction form Yuki who's moan and drinking his blood. She pulls back licking his neck and starts to caresses him chest testing him, feeling his member underneath her grow rock hard and solid making her want him so badly. Kaname smiles at this but starts to throw her underneath him and tease her most private part making her moan and grip her nails into his back.

Kaname doesn't mind this but smiles as his hand touches it lightly and a finger moves its way inside her wetness making her shout in pleasure.. Yuki automactly moves with his finger looking directly into his eyes making him growl at this. Kaname smiles more pushing his finger deeper making her nails dig so deep into his back but he doesn't care he goes faster feeling her peak rising so quickly and her moans grow louder by the minute making his member pre-cum at this and slowly takes his finger out and lick it catching the fire in her eyes. She stares as he licks her wetness off his finger making a fire in her grow and she draws him closer looking into his eyes and whispers, "love me forever.."

Kaname smiles and whispers back, "forever ever I shall love you."Yuki smiles as he kisses him passionately twisting and entangling their tongues together. Kaname pants heaving looking down at Yuki who is also blushing and moving and tugging at his waist as she grinds on his manhood. "Please… Kaname..."

Kaname nods kissing her lips softly and starts to open Yukis wide open and looks to Yuki for approval whose nods warping her arms around his back waiting for the pain. He slowly lets his hard manhood enter in her women hood and Yuki moans in pain and lets Kaname put half of it in and stays their waiting for her pain to end. She nods feeling the pain drift away and licks at his lips with a lustful stare.

Kaname grins and starts to move in her deeper making her moan out loud and go slowly in her, going a little faster more and more. Yuki moans gripping his back, panting and moaning with such pleasure echoing for more. Kaname sees this and thrust hard into her taking her legs and warping them around his waist putting them close together, he growls and groans with a shout following along with Yuki who goes with his speed fast and hard. "Ohhhhhh ahhhhh Kaname! Uhhhhh moreee I want moreee!"

Kaname groans at her moaning and thrust harder into her making her screams and shout holding onto her, "yessss, yessss uhhhhh Yukiiiii!"

Yuki rolls her head back holding him tightly digging her nails into his back with the pleasure and lust striking her; he goes faster and faster thrusting until she feels herself at her peak and cums onto his manhood dripping onto the bed and sheets below them. Kaname pants hard breathing and kisses Yukis lips fiercely and pulls out kissing his way down her trembling body licking and biting hearing her soft moans, and her trembling warm body underneath his. Yuki smiles through her hard breathing and forces his head down to her wet women hood with an evil smile.

Kaname exchanges the same smile and grabs her hips fiercely and puts his head between her legs licking first the lips entering into her women hood making Yuki moan a shout, then her licks at her sensitive part taking it into his teeth tugging on it hearing a loud scream from her.

Kaname continues as he slips is tongue into her entrance licking and twisting it inside of her making her scream and moan in this replay holding and griping his hair. Kaname smiles to himself continuing to drink her and lick all that she let out. He pulls back wiping his lips and looking down at her with an evil grin and kisses her lips who replays back kissing roughly. Kaname Picks her up and puts her on top and smiles touching her cheek with his hand caressing her neck then her breasts slowly pinching her boobs and massaging them roughly.

Yuki moans rolling her head back letting him touch her and grinds on his manhood feeling it grow in size again and thrusts against it rough teasing him. Kaname groans loudly and takes his hands way quickly lifting her up with his hands on her waist and slides his manhood deeply into her making her moan his name out loud and starts to thrust up into her as she rides him. "Kaname! Harderrrrr!"

Kaname groans and bucks up agonist Yuki as she jumps harder on him and he thrusts deeper into her feeling himself close to his peak as he moves at inhuman speed moaning loudly along with Kaname. Yuki grips his hands panting hard and feeling herself close to her peak as well and jumps the most highest she could and scream's in pleasure releasing the last time making Kaname release within her as well. Kaname pulls her of and lays her on his chest warping the sheets around them and he kissing at her flushed face and whispers, "this is true love, this is my love towards you."

Yuki smiles and warps her arms around him smiling and closing her eyes, "I know our love is true and this is my love towards you as well my Kaname, I love you so much." Kaname smiles kissing he r soft lisp as she closes her eyes along with Kaname and falls into a deep slumber.

Yuki wakes up stretching at an early day break as the sun soon appears, and Yuki looks for Kaname but blushes about what happened last night. ~it was so magical, every touch, kiss, hold everything was so amazing no control just love and it made so much seem amazing and pleasurable made me feel truly in love.~ Yuki smiles to herself and gets out of bed putting his t-shirt on and goes out into the balcony and runs into his arms smiling.

"Good morning my Kaname." Kaname blushes and smiles lifting her up for a passionate a kiss and rubs her belly slowly, "good morning my Yuki are you feeling well?"

Yuki nods putting her hand over his, "very much I'm feeling better than I ever did before and don't worry well take good care of it." Kaname smiles holding her close and kissing at her face as Yuki giggles and blushes they keep their hands together on her stomach and look to the sun for the future is bright and filled with joy, knowing the only word that could express this is love~

THE END~….FOR NOW

~Hope You Enjoyed Leave a Commit if you want another Story of the two love birds


End file.
